Informer
by Jerod2447
Summary: Garth's life has never been easy, though it is a big reason why he became one of the most infamous criminals on Agrona. It also doesn't help that things with his girlfriend are complicated.
1. Chapter 1, Orphans

_Hey guys, I've had this idea for a while. Don't worry, I'm mainly focusing on Alter and Ebony, just felt like getting this started._

 _Anyways, hope you all like it and let me know what you think._

 _Philosopher Kahlil Gibran wrote, "Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

A man yelled as he looked up at the barrel of a gun. He was bloodied and beat and growled lightly as the one standing over him held the gun and looked down upon him.

"You started all this..." The one with the gun stated. "I wanted nothing to do with this life and you drug me into it."

The man grunted, "I had plans... I needed her."

"And look how that turned out," The one with the gun tightened his grip. "We're here now... she's gone and I might just kill her myself if I see her again..." The one with the gun said with a hurt tone.

"I know it means nothing... but I am sorry things got..."

The muzzle flashed.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

A female lombax sat in her dilapidated apartment. She was smoking a cigarette and held her head as she looked over at her infant son. His black fur dazzled in what little light there was in the room. Unlike most lombaxes, he had no stripes and his grey-blue eyes sparkled as he yawned. His mother held a worried look as she sipped on a bottle of liquor. She sighed and looked at him and says,"Look here child... Your father's pride was his means to provide, And he's servin' three years for that reason..." She took another shot from her bottle. "They're gonna take you away from me..." She wiped her eyes and sniffled lightly. "I wanted to give you a good life... but things didn't work out..."

The infant lombax started to cry.

The mother got up, grabbed his bottle, and began to feed him. She sighed and cried a bit at the prospect of her future and her son's.

* * *

Eight Years Later

* * *

The young lombax kit was reading a book on the front steps of the lombax orphanage he resided in. It was in the lombax capital city, Axiom on the planet of Fastoon. He looked up as some of the bullies of the orphanage walked by. The leader of the pack kicked his book out of his hands and laughed at him.

"What are you reading runt?" The bully picked up the book and looked at the cover. "The Chronicles of a Praetorian Guard? You want to be a guard? In your dreams runt."

Rage grew inside Garth. He wasn't as big as the bullies but he was far from being a runt. He silently glared at the lead bully, which got him shoved back and he grunted.

"HEY!" A girl's voice rang out and Garth and the bullies all turned and looked at the new kit.

A young, girl lombax stood there. She had silver fur with deep, crimson stripes. She had light-blue eyes and was about the same size as the kit that was being bullied. She approached them with a less-than-pleased expression and shoved her way between the bullies.

"You all leave him alone!" She got up in their faces and didn't back down.

The lead bully grunted and slumped off.

She looked back at the bullied kit and sighed, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Thanks... they're always on my case. Stupid pelts..."

"I'm Weiss..." She offered her hand.

The kid looked up at her, "I'm Garth."

* * *

One Year Later

* * *

Garth was running around and playing tag with the other kits. He laughed loudly as he did; that is, before tripping and tumbling a short distance. He groaned a bit as the one that was "it" caught him and tagged him.

"You're it!" Weiss yelled playfully and giggled as she touched his shoulder.

He chuckled as he got up and ran after her. "I'm gonna get you!"

She responded with a sing-song tone, "No you won't!"

As he ran after her, he yelped lightly and grunted as he was shoved to the ground. The one who shoved him was the head of the small gang in the orphanage. The bully was followed by two of his loyal friends and they joined in the bully in taunting and laughing at Garth. They threw many humiliating insults and nonsensical jabs at him.

"Look at this runt! Can't even run properly! Get up you pelt!" He yelled and kicked Garth in the mouth.

Garth yelped and groaned as he got a bloody lip and he growled. "Shut up! Not my fault no one wants to adopt you!"

The bully's sadistic joy was replaced with a look of rage at Garth's words. He yelled and wound up to throw a hard kick. He yelled as Weiss leapt on him and started punching him in the head.

The bully roared and threw Weiss off, "Get off me you rug!" He spit on her before turning back to his main focus. However, he failed to see Garth pounce at him and body-slammed him into the ground.

The two other bullies approached him and started to attack Garth, but Weiss jumped on one of them and started hitting him in the head. This drew both of the friends' attention and they started to try and get her off.

A surge of emotions rushed through Garth as he straddled the bully and pummeled him. "I AM NOT A RUNT!"

The nurse was looking at Garth's hurt lip. "Garth... this is the third fight this month."

"I didn't start it..."

"You gave him a light contusion. That's a step above a concussion, he had to go to Fastoon Central."

"If he hadn't started it, he would be fine."

The nurse sighed, "True... if it weren't for the serious injury, I'd thank you. He needed a good humility lesson."

"Yeah... how's Weiss?"

"A bit cut and bruised, but she's fine."

He stepped out of the nurse's office and saw Weiss sitting there. He smirked lightly and she winked back.

"How's the lip?"

He chuckled, "Sore but fine. Hey, wanna hear the song I'm working on?" Garth asked, eager to change the subject.

She nodded and smiled a bit as he went and fetched his Outlier (Lombax version of a guitar). They went to the main sitting area of the orphanage and they both sat down. He quickly checked the seven-stringed instrument to make sure it was tuned properly before he began to play.

 _He was born in the Axen Valley in the early morning rain_  
 _Wild birds over the canyon heading north and home again_  
 _Bringing a warm wind from the south_  
 _Bringing the first taste of the spring_  
 _His mother took him in her arms and softly she did sing_

 _Oh Fastoon, give this child a home_  
 _Give him the love of a good family and a woman of his own_  
 _Give him a fire in his heart, give him a light in his eyes_  
 _Give him the wild wind for a brother and the wild Fastoon skies_

 _His mother died that summer and he never learned to cry_  
 _He never knew his father and he never did ask why_  
 _He never knew the answers that would make an easy way_  
 _But he learned to know the wilderness and to be a man that way..._

"That's all I got heh," Garth said with a lightly nervous smile.

Weiss giggled a bit and clapped, "I like it, you're pretty good."

Garth smiled more confidently.

* * *

A Few Months Later

* * *

Weiss approached Garth, she looked excited but also torn. She rubbed her arm as she walked up to him. "Hey Garth..."

Even at eight years old, Garth had learned to be able to read and sense emotions pretty well. He picked up on her anxiety and tension. "What's wrong?"

She looked down as she spoke. "Well, it's something really good but also... painful... Garth, I'm being adopted."

It took the young lombax kit by surprise. He felt quite happy for her but he couldn't help but also feel a pang of jealousy. "Th-that's good... that's great!" He gave her a hug and put on as convincing a smile as he could. Despite facing the prospect of losing his closest companion.

She giggled lightly with a slightly nervous tone, "They're really nice baxes. One of them works for the Research Centers!" She sounded enthusiastic as she finished the sentence.

Garth actually smiled a bit more genuinely, knowing that she had always had an interest in science. He would often find her reading some kind of educational book or watching some kind of nature program. "Sounds like a great family! When are you going?"

Weiss smiled nervously, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning... we can message each other." She tried to keep things hopeful not make it any more painful than it needed.

Garth nodded and smiled, "We can still have some fun tonight." He thought for a second and grinned lightly. "It's our last night together, let's sneak out!"

Weiss looked around and had a tentative expression that changed quickly into one of eagerness and she nodded back.

"Alright, meet me out back and don't tell anyone okay?"

She nodded, "I have to go pack my things... see you at dinner!"

Later that night, Weiss quietly climbed out of her bed and saw the other girls sleeping as she snuck towards the door. She slowly opened it and peered out. The coast being clear, she made her way downstairs and outside.

Leaning against the wall of the orphanage was Garth. He had a pack on his back and a playful look as he whispered. "Follow me, you're going to love this!"

Weiss smiled a bit and followed him as he led her up a small path onto a plateau. The orphanage was right beside a large section of undeveloped, empty land and the plateau overlooked most of the city. The climb got a bit rough but the two kits managed quite well.

Once at the top, Garth set his pack down and looked at the view. The lights of the city sparkled like a sea of stars spread out before them and Weiss looked on the view with awestruck eyes. "This is beautiful!"

"I just found this the other day, guess there was some kind of rockslide and that cleared the way." Garth said as he pulled some snacks he had taken from the food cabinet.

"Star Pops?!" Weiss asked giddily as he handed her some of her favorite candy.

He smiled as she ate the sour, star-shaped candies and looked over at the city. "You know," Garth started as his emotions began to well up inside him. "You're the closest thing to a family I've ever had."

Weiss smiled and swallowed some candy, "Aw... You too... after my parents were killed in the crash... you became my family." She then embraced him as her emotions washed over her and she felt her eyes become wet.

Garth returned her hug and sniffled lightly. A mixture of sadness and relief for his best friend to have found a family. "At least you'll be getting away from the slop we eat most of the time." The young kit chuckled lightly and she chuckled back as they released the hug.

"True, and we can still message each other and I bet someone will take you in soon." She smiled reassuringly before she remarked with a teasing tone, "Though, not sure if they could handle all the trouble you get into."

Garth grinned wryly and took a sip of the soda he had smuggled. "You think so huh?" So saying, he playfully let out a loud burp that echoed slightly in the canyon.

Weiss laughed at his antics and shook her head, "Oh yeah, they're gonna have their hands full. But I guess you're worth it, hehe."

Garth snickered and lay back, the cold ground felt good against his fur.

A minute of silence passed as the kits just relaxed and savored the moment.

"So, you still looking at going into the Guard?" Weiss asked him after a few minutes.

Garth got up till he was leaning on his elbows, "I am, though I wouldn't mind becoming a musician either."

She nodded and continued to gaze out at the city. "You're very good. You have another song?"

Garth chuckled, "Yeah, I do, though it's close too done it's not heh." He said as he grabbed the Outlier.

 _Skippin' rocks, skippin' rope_  
 _Laughin' at all my best friends jokes_  
 _Things I love as a kid_

 _Muddy roads, muddy feet_  
 _I didn't live on no blacktop street_  
 _Things have changed a lot but I never did_

 _And I don't wanna think about tomorrow_  
 _I don't need anything money can buy_  
 _I don't have to beg, steal or borrow_  
 _I just wanna live until I die_

 _Livin' right, livin' in this_  
 _Big ole town I'm growin' up in_  
 _I'll still hold on to my dreams_

 _Standin' proud, standin' tall_  
 _Standin' smack dab in the middle of it all_  
 _I don't worry about things that I can't change_

 _And I don't wanna think about tomorrow_  
 _I don't need anything money can buy_  
 _I don't have to beg, steal or borrow_  
 _I just wanna live until I die..._

Weiss smiled and clapped as her finished. "That's really good too! You'll be a star, I can feel it, hehe."

Garth bowed his head and blushed a bit and thanked her as he sat up beside her.

The two kits sat in silence again as they admired the view and pondered their futures.

"Even with the messaging, I'm still going to miss you." Weiss stated with a smile that held a reluctance to leave her only family. It was evident she wished he could go with her, though she knew that couldn't happen.

Garth took her hand gently and held it in a reassuring grip. "We'll still be close friends, we'll be family." He wiped his eyes as he spoke and they hugged again.

* * *

 _So guys, whatcha think?_

 _The two songs I put in here are obviously not mine._

 _The first one is Wild Montana Skies by John Denver_

 _And the second one is Live Until I Die by Clay Walker_

 _Hope you guys like it, this one isn't going to be my main focus so new chapters probably won't be rapidly posted._

 _Also thanks to EvilRatchet96 for letting me use Weiss._

 _Stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2, Friends and Family

_A worthless man, a wicked man, goes around; with devious speech, winking with his eyes, making signs with his feet, pointing with his fingers, planning evil with a perverse mind, continually stirring up discord. Therefore, disaster will overtake him suddenly. He will be broken in an instant, and he will never recover._

 _Proverbs 6:12-15  
_

* * *

Chapter 2, Friends and Family

* * *

"Tell me why I should believe anything you say?" Garth asked with a venomous tone.

The older lombax chuckled lightly as he lit a smoke and leaned back. "Ya don't have ta kid, you know that. Fella in our lines of work can't be trusted. All ya gots ta do is listen an' decide if it's worth trustin'. How long we been doin' dis kinda work? Twenty years? Thirty?"

"I never wanted in this kind of life..."

"Yet here ya are sport. Funny how that works eh?" He crushed out his smoke. "But I do guess I owe ya a little bit of honesty, after all, ain't we friends?"

"I thought we were family."

"Ah, an' those in a family never lie eh?"

"Family doesn't mean you manipulate and use people!"

"'Course it does kid! Look around ya, 'ave ya ever seen a family that doesn't do those things? If we ain't the very definition of a family, then I don't know what is."

"Hers didn't lie or use her!"

"Yet look what she did ta ya pal."

"She was forced to!"

"Maybe, maybe not, we'll never know fer sure." He looked at the watch on his wrist. "Nice meetin' ya kid, I'll tell the boys ya said hello."

* * *

Garth lay on his bed in the orphanage. He sighed, it had been two days since Weiss had left and he was alone. He had made friends before and, like her, they all had been taken or they had ran away. Unlike the others, Garth hadn't felt such an attachment to another person before. He had a very close friend who ran away, and it hurt him badly, but Weiss leaving hurt him more than anything he had felt before.

 _Clint... my best friend, I wish you were here. At least I'd have someone to help me deal with her being taken._ He sighed as he though about his life and what he should do.

Clint was only two years older than Garth, making him fifteen. Clint held a set of street-smarts and charisma that made him like a brother to the younger lombax.

 _I have nothing here, no friends, no family, I only own a few clothes and this instrument... Why should I stay? Maybe Clint was right to go._ He looked around to see if anyone was watching him. _I'm gonna do it, been here for years and what have I got to show for it? I'm going to try to find Clint and maybe I can even find Weiss._ He quietly climbed out of his bed and grabbed his Outlier before heading for the nearest window.

* * *

Weiss was beaming, the prospect of being adopted into the family she dreamed about overrode the feeling of loss at being away from Garth. Her adoptive mother smiled at her as they arrived to their home. It was a small mansion built just outside of the capital city on Fastoon. The front gate opened up and revealed a garden that surrounded the dwelling and a few servants were working in it when they pulled in.

"Welcome home," Her new father, Mark Cross, said with a warm, happy tone as they got out of the craft. He went around and got her bag as her new mother led her up to the entrance of the estate. The place, like most lombax architecture, was rounded in appearance and gave off an older appearance despite the advanced technology put into it. The place felt warm, the tile floor of the main, living area felt cool and welcoming against the hot, desert sands of Fastoon.

"What do you think of the place dear?" Her new mom, Kelly Cross, asked with a smile.

Weiss smiled back and nodded, "I love it! So neat and tidy and warm!"

"Come on, you should see your room," Kelly suggested in a friendly tone.

Weiss nodded eagerly as her dad approached them and they led her down a hall to her new room. It was plenty big and welcoming and had a desk with plenty of tools and instruments for the inquisitive kit. She beamed as she walked up to it and turned and saw the big window that looked out onto the garden. She then flopped backwards onto the soft bed and looked at her adoptive parents and smiled as wide as she could. Obviously enthralled at the prospect of having her own room and belongings and having a family to belong to.

"What do you think?" Mark asked as he put an arm around his wife.

"It's wonderful!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and ran over to them where she hugged their waists. "You guys are great! Thanks so much for taking me in." Weiss' eyes got a bit wet.

"We're glad to have you darling," Kelly said and rubbed her head. "We love you, and we want the very best for you." She, and her husband as well, had slightly wet eyes at the thought of having a child of their own and also giving a life to an unfortunate kid.

* * *

Garth ran down the street, he was breathing hard and the rush of adrenaline kept his exhaustion at bay as he clung to a few pieces of stolen fruit from a vendor. His growling belly urged him to run faster, to avoid having to go another minute without something to eat. The yells of the vendor and a Guard that happened to be nearby echoed in his ears as they gave pursuit.

He had been living on the streets of Fastoon's capital for three weeks and he had lost a good deal of weight in the process. Not that he had a whole lot to lose to begin with but whatever little bit of pudge he had was now gone.

He quickly ran around a corner and into an alleyway. He whimpered lightly as he realized he was cornered and frantically looked around for an out as the sounds of his pursuers drew near.

"Hey! this way!" A familiar voice called out and Garth turned towards he source. He smiled a bit as he saw Clint leaning out of a second-story window and offering his hand. The white, dirty-furred lombax with brown stripes and blue eyes was smirking lightly as he called out.

Garth ran and leapt up, he held the fruit in one arm and caught Clint's hand with his free one.

Clint grunted as he pulled and lifted Garth up into the window. He smiled and patted Garth on the arm as he stood up. "I see ya wised up kid." Clint's rough, city accent cut the air and was in stark contrast to Garth's more rural accent. "Struck out on yer own eh pal?"

"Hasn't been well for me though," Garth responded as he walked down the hallway with Garth. The sounds of a frustrated guard and vendor echoed behind them.

"Yer new is all, these streets ain't easy for young fuzzballs like us kid. Speakin' a' which, ya look a bit on the thin side."

Garth sighed and bit into one of the pieces of fruit. "Was looking for you, and another friend of mine from the orphanage."

"Well, ya found me, and I got my own crew now."

"A crew?"

Clint smirked and nodded, "Yep, found a buddy of mine from the orphanage and made another one here. More of a trio then a crew, I just like the sound of 'crew' more."

Garth laughed lightly at Clint's preference. "Well that sounds interesting and you look like you've been doing a lot better than I have."

"Join my crew pal, an' you'll be gettin' three squares a day an' we'll be on easy street."

"Whatcha guys do?"

Clint shrugged a bit as they walked out a back door. "Small cons, doing some odd jobs, grifting, an' some deliveries for some friends. Really, we ain't picky; just won't do anyone's dirty. Ain't got that kind of muscle an' those kinds of jobs tend ta attract the Guard."

Garth sighed, "I'm not thrilled about doing criminal things Clint... just need ta eat and live long enough to find my other friend..."

"Other friend?" Clint smirked lightly, "Is this friend of yers a gal?"

Garth felt his cheeks turn warm and he looked around nervously. He didn't have to say anything in response.

Clint nearly busted out laughing as they walked down the streets. "Look at you kid, ya got a girl bax you schmoozer; what's the dame's name?"

"Weiss, heh, her name's Weiss, don't know her new name unfortunately."

"She got into a family?"

Garth nodded.

"Lucky gal, a nice one?"

"She said the dad was a scientist of sorts."

Clint whistled, "Now that's a nice set up. That is, if it's one of the big-shot scientists at the CFALR, y'know, the kind that use big words n' stuff."

"Sounded like he was, pretty sure she said he worked for them too."

"She'll be fine bud, if she was picked up by one of them nice families; it won't be too much trouble findin' her."

"You'll help me find her?"

"A' course I will. What kind of pal would I be ta keep ya from yer gal?"

Garth smiled and thanked him as they approached what looked to be an apartment building. The exterior had an old and slightly run-down, but not decrepit look; nor did it seem to be in shambles. "You live here?"

"I helped the landlord out of a pinch an' he lets me an' the boys live in a room near the back fer free."

"How big is your crew?"

"So far I got two pals right now, but I would love it ta be a quartet if yer game."

Garth nodded eagerly, "I'd love to join ya! Sounds like a fun time!"

Clint chuckled and smiled as he opened the front door. "Sure beats living in a box y'know? Say, you still playin'?" He nodded towards the Outlier on Garth's back.

It looked worn from his time on the streets but it was playable. "I am, and I'm gonna be a big star someday! Like Nick Chord!" Garth couldn't help but smile at the thought of rising from poverty and becoming a celebrity.

"An' I will be playin' beside ya pal! Been strumming my Outlier between jobs myself." Clint said as they approached his place and the door slid up. "An' I'd like ya to meet my crew."

"Sure!" Garth responded as he took a few steps down into their residence. The place looked like it was composed of mainly one room. It was rectangular in shape, with the entrance on one of the long sides. On the other long side was a big window and rear door. One of the smaller sides had a bathroom and the other a closet. It was evident the room had been sectioned off by its occupants to give the feel of some privacy among the three. While there was clothes and stuff scattered on the ground and couches/beds, the place didn't feel messy. It felt more like home to Garth than any other place he had been of late.

Clint motioned to a gold-furred lombax with black stripes and blue eyes who was smoking a Pyroll and reading a tabloid. "You find us dinner?" He asked without looking up, "It's yer turn ya know."

"I found a bud of mine from the orphanage." Clint responded, "Garth, this is Tyson, but we call em Gaze."

Gaze looked up from the tabloid and put out his Pyroll and nodded. "Nice meeting you, any friend of Clint's is a pal of mine." Gaze looked to be between Garth and Clint's ages and he wore a pair of lightly torn pants when Garth first met him.

"Why ya called Gaze?"

"Cause he's our scout," Clint answered, "The bax has a good eye."

Gaze smirked wryly, "For the girls that is."

"That's my job," Clint chuckled.

Gaze rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure, ya fur rug. So, what's fer dinner? My gut's sounding like a storm."

Clint tossed Gaze a small sack, "I got sidetracked with my pal here. But I did manage ta swipe ya a little somethin' ta nibble on till we get some real food. Where's Scrapper?"

Gaze chuckled as he took out a piece of food. "Scrapper's working on his latest little toy out back."

"Has he told ya what it is?"

"Not yet, you?"

"Nope, dang fuzzball just likes ta yank my chain," Clint chuckled lightly. "I'll be back soon, gotta have Garth shake hands with Scrapper."

"For sure," Gaze responded as he finished off the piece of food. "Nice havin' ya on the team Garth."

Garth waved and smiled lightly as Clint led him out the back door. "You got a nickname too?"

Clint chuckled as they walked towards a shed. "They call me Favian, like that character in the book? Y'know, the gambler who conned the mob?"

"Well that's fitting," Garth snickered. "I remember when you and I snuck snacks from the cool chest in the orphanage and then convinced the caretaker to eat them with us."

"That was what? Two years ago?" Clint asked with a smirk. "Anyways, Scrapper was actually in our orphanage though ya didn't meet him."

"Oh yeah? Why's he called Scrapper?"

"Because the bax is good at two things, fightin' an' building things from nothin'. He's equal parts brains an' bulk."

Clint knocked on the door frame as they entered and he whistled. "Whatcha workin' on Scrapper?"

Scrapper was of decent height and despite only being only fifteen, the same age as Garth, he was the size of an adult. Not exceedingly tall, but he had a good amount of muscle on his bones as he looked to be tinkering on a workbench. He had dark-blue, almost black fur with silver stripes and green eyes. He looked up and smiled lightly, "Just a small toy is all. Who's yer pal?"

"This is Garth, he was actually in the same orphanage as we were."

"No kiddin'? Well, nice ta meet ya, I'm Conroy but as you heard, I'm known as Scrapper."

"I'm Garth, and I don't have a nickname, yet anyways." He chuckled and shook Scrapper's hand.

"It'll be good ta have ya around. Ya'll curious ta see what I got?"

"Whatcha make this time bud?"

"A more economical, Stun Glove!" Scrapper grinned proudly as he slipped on a black, leather, finger-less glove with the main device on back of the glove. Some wires led from the device to the palm of the hand.

"Ya put enough padding so we don't get shocked? Again?"

Scrapper chuckled, "I made sure to put enough rubber padding this time. Also made it so that the glove shoots a stunning bolt of electricity."

"What's the range?"

"No more than three feet, anything further than that an' the worst thing the target will feel is a sting."

"Not bad Scrapper, what kinda ammo does this toy need?"

"Like I said, it's economical, just need a single Silvo battery to run it. An' those things can be swiped in a pinch."

Clint nodded in approval, "Heck of a lot cheaper den Kyra charges if we need ta buy em."

"You guys planning something?" Garth asked.

"Yeah," Scrapper chimed, "Kipper came by an' wants us fer a job."

"What did the bax want now?" Clint responded, "Kipper helps us get work an' stuff. He's a lightweight in a local gang an' is a bit of a chatter-box but gives decent jobs and pay."

"So you work for the gang?"

Clint shook his head as he, Garth, and Scrapper headed back to their pad. "Naw, Kipper also helps us get work with others outside the mob."

"By the way Clint, you get anything to eat? Was..."

"...My turn, I know. I got caught up helpin' my bud here."

"Ah, well if ya want to get 'em settled, I'll run an' get something."

"Sounds good, I'll pay ya when ya get back."

Scrapper nodded and went out the front door.

"So will I get a nickname too?" Garth asked as he sat down. He suddenly felt the need to impress Clint and his friends, seeing how they were the closest thing to a family he''s had.

"We'll give ya one once the boys get ta know ya better." Clint responded as he lay back on one of the beds/couches. "Fer now, just lie back an' relax. Scrapper will be back an' we'll eat. I'll give Kipper a call an' see what 'e wants."

* * *

Weiss sat at the dinner table as she had dinner with her new parents. She smiled as she ate with them and to have a good meal as a part of a family.

Mark sipped some wine, "You need anything dear?"

Weiss thought for a second, "Think you can help me find a friend?"

"Sure, were they in the orphanage?"

She nodded, "Yeah, his name was Garth. He has black fur and no stripes."

"I'll see what I can do, I can see if he can come by and visit."

"That'd be great!"

"Whenever you're ready and settled hon, would you like to meet a potential friend?" Kelly asked, "A good friend of mine has a girl about your age."

"Sure, just might need a day or so."

"Of course, no rush love."

"Wanna talk a walk and see the garden after dinner?" Mark asked, "We just put in some new plants and have a few that still need planting."

"We'll get to plant and grow things?" Weiss smiled widely, "That sounds fun!"

Mark chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes. I know we said this before but, welcome to the family Weiss."

* * *

Garth lay back, along with Clint, Scrapper and Gaze. The four bax boys had all eaten quite a bit, mainly in celebration for Garth joining their small gang.

"Aaah... haven't had a meal like that since... well ever really." Garth remarked before belching loudly. "Oops, heh, sorry."

Scrapper then burped twice as big and smirked wryly, "Now that's how it's done."

Clint snickered, "Ya'll are disgustin', besides this is how ya do it." Clint's following belch topped Scrapper's quite easily and he laughed almost as loudly when he finished.

Gaze shook his head with a grin, "You fuzzballs are just like a bunch of kits. What kinda job did Kipper 'ave fer us?"

Clint stretched and his back and joints popped as he did. "Mmm... oh just a simple delivery is all."

"Whatcha delivering?" Garth asked as he sat up.

Clint shrugged, "Ef I 'ad ta guess, probably some Rush."

"Rush? You mean Axen?"

"That's te one."

Garth whistled, "That's some nasty stuff! I've seen Sniffers who use that stuff, long Sniffers look like they died."

"Might as well be, their brains are mostly mush after a few years on the stuff." Gaze added. "Want me ta take the new guy on the run?"

Clint nodded, "It's the usual run so sure. He needs ta see how it's done."

Garth gulped nervously. He had to do it if he wanted to stay with his friends, but he'd never really done any kind of real, serious crime before.

* * *

 _So I must say, I'm having a lot of fun writing this one. I dunno, it feels more realistic compared to most of my other stories._

 _Doesn't mean I don't enjoy writing them, just that this one seems to strike a chord with me._

 _Anyways, hope you all like it, and tell me what you think!_

 _Stay tuned! I'm gonna start working on the last chapter of Alter!_


	3. Chapter 3, The Life We Live

_"It is inbred in us that we have to do exceptional things for God: but we have not. We have to be exceptional in the ordinary things, to be holy in mean streets, among mean people, and this is not learned in five minutes"_

 _― Oswald Chambers_

* * *

Chapter 3, The Life We Live.

* * *

Garth followed Gaze out the next morning into the streets of Fastoon's capital. The city was already bustling with civilians going too and fro.

The young lombax kept on Gaze's tail as he led him through some back alleys and passages that Garth knew little of. He only recognized some when he was surviving on the streets by himself.

"Be polite but don't be uptight ya hear?" Garth's guide instructed as they walked. "Kipper is a nice guy, but he don't put up with any waggin' an' his boss is quite unforgiving."

"I kinda figured, what gang does he work for?"

"The Pelts, you know em?"

"Yeah, ain't really messed with them though. I kept myself away from the gangs while I was on the streets."

"Smart move, ya get into a gang like that, an' you'll only get out in pieces unless ya got tons of bolts."

Garth nodded, "True." He then looked around and took in his surroundings. The upkeep of the buildings got progressively worse and worse as they continued. Garth wished he had some kind of weapon on hand, just to put his mind at ease. Only thing that gave him some comfort was seeing that Gaze had a piece tucked into his lightly-torn pants.

Gaze wore a light, black vest that was unbuttoned and allowed to flap in the wind as he walked.

Garth was given a slightly-better set of pants than the set he wore on thee streets. They were a bit torn on the knees and had some small holes in them. He was also given a light, dark grey shirt somewhat similar to a tank-top in style and function.

Neither of them wore any shoes, though they were both used to that. Their lombax feet were quite adept at dealing with the hard, hot ground of Fastoon.

The younger lombax looked up as Gaze offered him a Pyroll and a light. "You ever try one?"

Garth shook his head, "Never had the money for them." His curiosity pushed him into taking the smoke and Gaze lit it as he pulled out one for himself. The new kid took two puffs of the stick before his eyes went wide and he coughed and gagged.

The older lombax snickered and did pat his back. "I know right? It ain't fer everyone kid. Though it's not as rough later."

Once he regained control of his lungs, Garth gave a light chuckle. "What's the attraction? Besides looking cool?"

Gaze shrugged, "That's a big one, but I find it relaxing. Besides, lets everyone around ya know ya ain't a green." He looked up and nodded, "That's the place, Kipper has a select-few hangouts an' this one is his favorites." He crushed out his smoke and headed towards the building.

The place of which he spoke, was a club called _Cog_. Upbeat, swinging music came from the place and a pair of burly lombaxes guarded the entrance. A line of patrons trying to get in extended for a short distance and the bouncers sorted through them.

"Heya Trak, how's the kits?" Gaze asked as he approached them.

The guard to the left nodded, "They're doin' well, ya bring a friend?"

The other guard chimed in as well, "Ya know the rules about guests."

Gaze waved his had nonchalantly, "He's an old friend of Clint's, and he sent em personally."

"I see, quite sorry for the inconvenience sir," the guard on the right nodded and Trak opened the door.

Garth's escort chuckled lightly and gave Trak a pat on the back. "No problem, I know ya got a job, so me an' the kid will get outta yer fur." And with that, he motioned for Garth to follow him inside.

Following his bidding, Garth entered the club and took in the atmosphere.

It was elegant yet with a rugged element that was common on Fastoon. Some live, pop music band was playing on a stage and there were women lombaxes walking around in skimpy outfits that Garth couldn't help but blush at.

Gaze didn't stop to chat or look around at all. He kept moving at a quick pace through the crowd, towards the bar that was near the back of the club. He walked past it and towards a table where a nicely-dressed lombax sat with two pretty women. He looked up with a smile as Gaze approached him and the girls stepped aside.

"Heya kid, who's the new guy?"

"A friend of Clint's from a few years back. Ya got us a job?"

"Yeah, usual run ya know, deliver the product and get the money."

"Who we deliverin' to?"

"One of our customers has a big order, a half-a-pound. They're gonna give ya three mil bolts."

Garth's heart rate jumped at the amount Kipper mentioned. He had never seen a tenth of that amount of bolts in his life.

It was also evident that this wasn't the normal amount either as Gaze whistled, "Three mil huh? That's a heck of a client."

"Ya know the rich and famous twerps need their fixes, besides, consider it a promotion." Kipper chuckled as he lit a pyro. "My bosses have been impressed with yer little band, seems ya earned a little trust."

"Ya put in a good word fer us eh? They must also be happy with ya." Gaze asked with a light smirk, "Also, seein' how this is a lot of product, I'm guessing the location of the pick-up is different?"

Kipper slid him an envelope across the table. "Both of those are true, thank you. Go there and at the time stated, I ain't allowed to know even and don't hold onto it too long. I'm sure I don't need to tell ya why." He said as he puffed on his smoke and looked at Garth. "Ya know the consequences for holding this much dope?"

Garth looked slightly sheepish as he shook his head.

"For one pound of this stuff, yer looking at about five years for you kid. For an adult, it's fifteen to twenty, depending on yer record."

Garth gulped lightly and nodded, "Got it, we'll gt this done sir."

The low-level mobster chuckled, "Loosen up kid, only my kids and green employees call me sir. Anyone in Clint's crew can just call me Kipper." He looked up as a waitress came by and he motioned for her to stop. "You two want a quick drink?"

"Sure," Gaze grinned slightly, "Got any Bevel?"

"Always, you sure like the hard stuff, and you kid?"

"Ain't I a bit young?" Garth asked, despite his yearning to try it, he felt he had to ask.

This made Kipper laugh lightly, "Perhaps, so it'll be a small drink, you have any ideas or should I just order you something?"

Scanning through his memories, Garth recalled one drink he had heard one of the adults at his orphanage talk about. "Um... you have any Red Sand?"

Garth's response gave Kipper pause in surprise and he gave a light, sideways grin. "You like the exotic stuff huh? Well damn, for a pall of Clint's, sure I can get you a taste." He looked up at the waitress, "Bring a shot of Bevel and a half-shot of Red Sand love."

She nodded and went to get the drinks.

"It's exotic? and you think that highly of Clint?" The younger lombax asked as he had gained some confidence as the conversation continued.

"Red Sand ain't from this world, comes from some colony. It's a bit pricey but it's worth it, and yeah I do. He has always come through, and he's smart too. He's making me a name and we're both happy... oh, the drinks are here." He chuckled lightly as the waitress set the drinks on the table.

Both Gaze and Kipper looked at Garth curiously as he picked up his half-shot of Red Sand.

The drink had a small ice cube in it. As its name suggested, the liquid was bright red and shimmered a bit. There were light swirls of a yellow-green color in it that caught his eye. The young lombax sniffed the drink, the smell was unlike anything he'd smelled before. It held citrus notes and a sweet undertone that appealed to him. He raised the glass to his lips and tilted it up and the drink slid into his mouth. The taste of berries, citrus, vanilla, and a bit of bitterness flooded his tongue. Other flavors swirled in his mouth and the alcohol burned a bit. He gave a very loud gulp and the drink burned as he felt it slide down his throat and the smell of the drink lingered in his mouth and nose. He grimaced from the burning sensation and it made Gaze and Kipper snicker. Upon hitting his belly, his stomach gurgled lightly and a big burp escaped his mouth and could be heard over the music.

Kipper busted out laughing, along with Gaze. "Aw man kid, that was too good!"

Gaze gave Garth a pat on the back, "Not bad eh kid?"

The embarrassed kit blushed and coughed from the drink. He then chuckled in a sheepish tone. "Y-yeah heh... sorry..."

Kipper waved his hand nonchalantly, "Think nothing of it, was entertaining."

"Yeah," Gaze stated before shooting down his drink as well. He thumped his chest and belched as well. "Ahh... now that's a drink." He slid the envelope into the pocket of his vest. "Thanks fer the job Kipper, we'll be in touch." He nodded for Garth to stand and to follow.

Kipper gave a two-finger salute and sipped his own drink. "Be seeing ya."

* * *

 _Why did this happen? What did I do to deserve this?_ Clint thought to himself as he looked over two pieces of paper. His eyes were wet as pain, confusion, and sadness swelled in his being.

"I'm sorry..." Scrapper said with a sigh, "A frienda' mine found this at his last known location."

Clint's tears ran as he looked over the pair of letters again; each word like a nail being driven into his soul.

 _She came to me shortly after Friday and said she hated sport & New Year's Eve, but she was nervous as she began to tell me what was really on her mind._

 _And what we had feared was now believed, she said she'd leave come Monday mornin' and catch a ride if I'd split the fare._

 _She said she had friends in Fastoon City; she'd look them up and have the baby there._

 _And now she's alone in New York City, Livin' I don't know how..._

 _An angel in hell in Fastoon City, but I can't think about that now._

 **His father's initials were on the bottom and Clint read the second one.**

 _Honey, will you tell him bedtime stories, and give him all the love I never could?_

 _But never tell him too much about his daddy, 'cause there's not much to say that's good._

 _He'll have to learn it all from his mother; how to count and say his ABC's._

 _And when you teach him prayers to say at bedtime; leave out "God bless daddy, " won't you please?_

 _...and now they're alone in Fastoon City, Livin' like Lord I wonder how..._

 _But I can't think about that now..._

 _I can't think about that now..._

Clint had to sit down and held his head as the papers drifted to the ground. "Wh-why didn't he wanna 'ave me around Conroy? I-I don't understand... I didn't do nothin' ta em..."

Scrapper sat next to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "I dunno... but we're here fer ya pal... we're family ain't we?"

The distraught lombax teen sniffled and wiped his eyes before nodding lightly. "I barely remember my mum, an' she almost never mentioned em either... guess I know why."

"Ya wanna find em?"

"I-I dunno... gotta figure this out... apparently I ain't all that important ta em..." He looked at the ground in silence for a moment and Scrapper also didn't say a word either. Letting his presence alone give comfort as Clint thought to himself. It was a few minutes later that Clint looked up, the hurt and pain still there but anger and determination was now mixed in. "If I ain't all that important ta em, I'll make myself important... all of us, we'll run this town one day, be on top. An' no one will mess with us."

His comforter looked at him for a second, studying his expression before nodding. "We will, how though?"

Clint bent down and picked up the letters, looking them over again. This time, his expression was hard with hurt and determination. "We'll do whatever we can pal... but we won't be spineless an' I ain't gonna turn my back on my family..." He folded the letters and put them in his pocket. "We also need ta look good to everyone else."

"How do we do that? We're just street rats."

Clint looked around and saw Garth's Outlier, "When Garth an' Gaze get back, we'll tell em we're startin' a singin' group. Gaze has a great voice, an' you an' I are decent enough. We'll keep doin' business as usual, but quietly."

Doubt and hesitation flared for a moment in Scrapper's mind, but the look on Clint's face quickly extinguished them and he smiled a bit. "Sure thing boss, though, if we get big, ain't it a problem?"

"Which is why we'll be different people." Clint gave a sideways grin.

"How we gonna do that? Can't exactly change fur like ya can clothes."

Clint rummaged through some papers and was obviously looking for something. "Maybe not in the way you think."

"Whatcha gettin' at?"

"There it is," Clint held a pamphlet and showed it to Scrapper.

Scrapper smiled/smirked. "Oh, well this is interesting..."

* * *

Looking through a kid's science book, Weiss was enjoying the time she got to read. She ate up every book she was handed no matter the subject; science, math, history, etc... Given her age, a lot of the books were geared towards her younger mind. Still, she very much enjoyed learning as much as she could.

"Hey princess, like the book?" Her father's voice chimed with a light smile.

Weiss smiled back and nodded happily. "Uh huh! It's neat!"

"Well, I got a surprise kiddo, how would you like to come with me to work tomorrow? It's a bring-your-kid-to-work day."

Weiss' eyes lit up brightly at the chance to see the labs and technology at the Research Center. She became giddy and hugged her adopted father fondly. "I'd love to! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Mark chuckled lightly and hugged her back.

Weiss woke up early the next morning, she was so excited that she barely slept. She ate breakfast and quickly got her things ready to go. She was so ready to go, she forgot to notice that she was ready nearly an hour before her dad usually headed out to work. In fact, he was stumbling out of his bedroom, his fur lay down in spots and stuck out in others. He wore only his boxers and it was evident that he was trying to shake the sleepiness off as he waved to Weiss. He yawned and a light smile crossed his face, "Morning kiddo... wow, you're up early eh?"

Weiss was practically bouncing up and down, "Yep! Can't wait!"

Mark rubbed the fur on her head as he stepped into the kitchen. "I'll be ready in a few, you eat already?"

She nodded and sat down at the table.

The lombax scientist filled a cup with a coffee-like drink and sipped it as he prepared his own breakfast. "The place is big, so stay close alright? Don't want ya getting hurt or into too much trouble." He winked at her as he finished making his meal.

Weiss giggled and set her chin on the table-top. "Sure thing daddy, when will we get to see what you do?"

"Not sure, depends on the route the tour takes. Seeing how this is also my first one, I dunno which way they'll go." He then sat down and began to eat.

Less than an hour later, Mark landed his ship on the designated pad and he helped Weiss out of the passenger seat. He took her hand as they walked into the huge building and the young kit's eyes were as wide as could be as she looked around.

Mark swiped his keycard on the receiver and the doors slid apart; revealing a large lobby with a front desk, a big staircase, and multiple elevators to the left and right. The main lobby looked elegant but not overly-so. The walls had smooth curves and the floor was a dark red carpet and most of the walls were made of sculpted stone and silver metal. The elegance didn't conceal the industrial meaning of the place. There was a big holo-board above the main desk that gave info to various departments and employees. There were also many machines and computer consoles for various means off to the side. Many lombaxes walked to and fro through the lobby and some were sitting in the comfortable-looking chairs.

In the main area of the lobby were other parents and their kits. The kits all sounded to be excited as they were making a good ruckus and some chased each other as they waited for the tour to start.

As she and her father approached the group, her eyes fell upon another kit who was tinkering with some kind of toy. He wasn't really socializing with the others and it intrigued her, so she approached him.

"H-hello, what are you doing?"

He looked up, his green eyes shimmered a bit, "Trying to figure out how this works... and seeing if I can get to work better."

"Oh, this place is really something isn't it?" She asked as she looked around the lobby.

"It really is," he looked around as well. "So who are ya?"

"I'm Weiss, you?"

"Kaden."

* * *

Once out of the club, Gaze pulled the envelope out of his pocket, opened it and quickly scanned the contents. "In the Main Market; the Yaw Spirits shop is where we'll get the product. Then, the meet is at the outskirts of the Market near a small repair shop. The meet is in forty minutes, we'll find our contact there an' make the trade."

"Won't it look suspicious for two young baxes to be in that shop?"

"The place is owned by Kipper's gang, we'll be fine."

"Guess we should get moving then?"

The older lombax nodded as they set off towards the Market. As they did, the numbers of lombaxes on the street increased and slowly turned into a crowd. The Market bustled with commerce and the exchange of pleasantries formed a cacophony of voices and activity.

The two, young lombaxes made their way through the crowd and to the Yaw Spirits Shop. It was a small, cozy shop with a lot of personality to it and had a lightly musty smell. There were some customers inside it and Garth looked around as they walked past the shelves of liqueurs, beers, and other kinds of drinks.

Gaze led him to the front counter and slid the envelope to the cashier. No words were spoken as the cashier looked at it and nodded. He walked into the back of the store and Gaze leaned his elbows on the counter-top.

Garth leapt up, and sat on a barrel, dangling his feet as they waited for the package. "Whatcha guys do fer fun?" He asked Gaze.

The other lombax shrugged, "Dunno, hang around, have a few drinks, go ta screenings, stuff like that. We just do whatever, more or less." His head turned as the cashier returned with a backpack and set it on the counter. He also set down a small bottle of amber-colored drink and he winked at Gaze.

Gaze slipped on the pack and nodded, motioning for Garth to follow him. He smirked slightly as he grabbed the bottle and tossed it to Garth.

Garth slid off the barrel and caught the bottle. He looked at it as it shimmered and he followed Gaze out the door. "Looks like we got a tip huh?"

The older lombax chuckled, "Yeah, Clyde is a nice guy an' doesn't talk during jobs, but on off-hours, he's kinda chatty. An' that is pretty good stuff kid, costs a pretty bolt too."

"Tail Chaser?"

"Smooth but rough, anyways; let's hurry, don't wanna hold onto this any longer than I gotta."

The two kits sped up their pace to get to the meeting site. They moved fast enough to make good time, but not enough to arouse attention. The warm, Fastoon sun energized them and the slight breeze helped them as well as they came upon a small mechanic's/metal shop.

A big lombax that was working on a kind of hoverbike looked up. "Ya Kipper's kids?"

Gaze nodded as they stepped into the shop. "Have the money?" The shopkeeper shut the garage door behind them and led them into the office.

Garth felt a slight unease as the door shut and the trade started, though he chalked it up to nerves. This being the first time he had done anything like that, so he figured he was just nervous.

"Let's see the product kid."

The older lombax took the pack off and opened the top. He pulled out the filler that was put on top of the product and showed him. "Let's see the money now."

"Sure kid..."

Garth's feeling of unease grew, and spiked up suddenly as he felt the cold sensation of a barrel pressed against his head and an arm wrapped around his neck. He whimpered and squirmed as he felt fear swell in his body.

"Hand over the drugs kid, or your friend here gets it."

* * *

 _Hey guys, I'm really having fun with this story and hope you all are as well!_

 _Let me know what you think, and stay tuned for more!_


	4. Chapter 4, Picking Up A Trade

_"I know indeed what evil I intend to do, but stronger than all my afterthoughts is my fury, fury that brings upon mortals the greatest evils." Euripides._

* * *

Chapter 4, Picking Up A Trade.

* * *

Gaze looked over and put his hands up, "Just take it easy and let the kid go..."

"Hand over the goods brat, then you'll get the little fuzzball here." The lombax thug pressed the barrel of his combuster harder into Garth's temple, making the kit yelp and whimper.

The older lombax kid quickly judged his situation; there were three thugs in the office and two more outside it. One held Garth with his combuster and the other two each held combusters as well. One stood behind the main counter of the shop/office and the other stood off to the side. He only had his little plasma pistol tucked in his pants. The thought of using it only briefly ran through his head, but was quickly snuffed, wasn't worth it. He did have one possible, non-confrontational thing he could try however.

"Fine, I'm taking off the pack okay?" He slowly lowered his hands and took it off. In doing so, he twice pushed a hidden button on his belt buckle in a rapid manner. The pack covered the action as he set it down in front of him. "There, now let him go."

The thug standing off to the side grabbed him and he, along with Garth's captor, shoved them outside roughly.

* * *

Scrapper's ears perked upon hearing a beeping noise coming from a handheld device. He quickly picked it up and looked at the screen, "Gaze is in trouble, he used the distress signal."

"Garth is with him ain't he?" The look on Clint's face dropped to a coldly focused expression. "Can ya see where?"

The other lombax shook his head, "Outta range, only the distress signal is strong enough to reach. We gotta be within a mile of the beacon ta trace it."

Clint hurriedly threw on his vest and picked up a plasma pistol similar to the one Gaze carried. Though he only wore said vest and a pair of beat-up pants, he deemed himself fit to move. "Kipper will know where they are, we gotta hurry."

At that, both of the older teens ran to meet their gang liaison. They were both quite fit and fast, and quickly reached the club regularly attended. Not wasting time, they approached his table, the looks on their faces made it quite evident they weren't messing around as Kipper looked up at them.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he dismissed the girls around him.

"Where's the meet takin' place Kipper?" Clint's voice was sharp and determined.

"Slow down, something happen? Haven't heard anything."

"Gaze's distress signal rang," Scrapper said and held up the device. "An' he ain't one ta trigger it by accident."

Kipper's expression dropped, "I'll call my boss to see if something happened..."

"We ain't got time fer channels Kipper, where is the meet? I know ya either know it or ya can find out."

"Look, I appreciate your work for us Clint, you and your band are quite good at making deliveries for us. But we have to handle this, this is our business and we have the baxes for this."

It was rather clear that Kipper's response wasn't what Clint wanted as his expression hardened and he leaned in. His voice got surprisingly deep, almost a growl, "Now you either tell me where they are, or you find out Kipper. I ain't gonna let my pals down, an' don't get in my way."

His eyes beheld a fire and intensity seldom seen in adults, Kipper knew how close he was to his group. He also saw the pistol holstered in Clint's pants and sighed. He took a napkin and wrote out the address. "Yer only gonna have a short time before my guys get there. I'll give ya a few minutes head start okay?"

Clint swiped the napkin, "Thank ya kindly." He and Scrapper ran out of the club and Kipper sipped his drink before shaking his head.

* * *

"Let's go! Get up!" Garth groaned as he had eaten sand and Gaze hurried him to get to his feet. He yelped lightly as Gaze yanked him up and the two of them ran.

"You ever have that happen before?!" Garth yelled as they turned down a street.

"Once, before we met Kipper," He responded and slowed down once they were a about a half-mile away and they stopped. Garth leaned on his knees and Gaze leaned a wall. "I got this," the older lombax motioned towards his belt buckle. "Tap it twice an' it send out a distress signal. Clint an' Scrapper should..."

"Heya guys! Ya alright?"

"An' is on cue..." Gaze chuckled lightly. "Yeah, ya furball, the kid an' I are fine."

Garth looked at the ground, "Will Kipper be mad?" It was obvious he was blaming himself and felt ashamed.

"Naw kid," Clint lifted his chin up, "This ain't yer fault. This was the work of some brainless pelt, an' I'll take care of this okay?"

The younger lombax sniffled lightly and nodded.

The head of the little gang gave the new guy a light smile and a pat on the shoulder. "You an' Gaze have had a long day, head home an' I'll see ya in a bit." He looked up at Gaze and gave a slight nod. "Get em some food an' forget about all of this. Scrapper an' I will take care a' things. Who are they?"

"Didn't know two of them, the third one is Perry Arc."

"Perry eh? maybe this ain't as dumb as I thought." Clint remarked.

The younger lombax spoke up, "Shouldn't Kipper's gang take care of things?"

Clint smirked a bit, "He probably is, but I gotta look out fer my own. I'll see ya in a bit guys."

The young lombax felt Gaze put his arm around his shoulders and started walking back to their pad. He looked back over his other shoulder at Clint out of curiosity before going with Gaze. "What is he gonna do?"

"Wouldn't be too concerned about that if I were ya kid. He's just makin' sure this kinda thing don't happen again."

* * *

The older lombax took a deep, anger-filled breath as he walked away with Scrapper by his side. "Kipper's gonna be a step ahead of us. The Cevian Cartel ain't gonna let some low-lifes swipe their product. Those boys are gonna be long gone, at least if they're smart."

"They gotta know who they're swindlin' though, that ain't too smart." Scrapper retorted, "An' I doubt Kipper's gonna be much help."

"I know, Kipper ain't gonna tell us about em, we gotta find em first before the Cartel."

"How? It's the Cevians... outside of the Guard, they run this town."

"Ahh, see that is mostly true," Clint grinned, and it was rather intimidating as it displayed his anger and yearning for revenge. "The Cevians don't got Clarence."

"Clarence?"

"A buddy of mine from a few years ago. His pop owns a safehouse; fer the right price, he'll keep ya hidden. If they ain't there, he'll know where the rats are."

Scrapper nodded, "What are we gonna do once we find em?" He waited as his angry friend and boss took a deep, rage-filled breath and thought about it.

* * *

"Kaden huh?" the young, lombax girl smiled, "That's a neat name. Whatcha working on?"

"It's a puzzle my dad gave me," Kaden's tongue hung out as he tried to solve it. It looked something akin to a Rubix cube, only it had some pieces and pegs in it. It was also in the shape of an octagon, and each side wasn't just a different color, but they each had a different number on them. "Been working on it for three days, but I can't get more than six sides solved." He grunted lightly in frustration.

"Can I try?"

He chuckled lightly and handed it over to her.

Weiss was only slightly more successful. She couldn't solve more than six sides like Kaden, however, she did manage to match up more panels, pegs, and pieces than he did. "Shoot... thought I could solve it." She handed it back. "That's a good puzzle."

"Everybody ready?!" The tour guide asked, and the kits all jumped up and exclaimed happily that they were.

"Weiss! We're gonna be moving," Mark said as he approached them. "Hello," he said to Kaden, "I'm Weiss' father, who are you?"

Kaden stood up as his dad approached them as well, "I'm Kaden Ellipse."

"And I'm Luke Ellipse," Kaden's dad said and extended his hand to Mark. "Nice to meet you."

Weiss' father shook his hand and introduced himself as well. "What department do you work in?"

"Tech Development and Research, you?"

"Biological R&D, how long ya been here?"

"Five years, started in manufacturing."

Mark chuckled, "So did I, in the Acid Bathhouse."

"Robotic Assembly was mine heh," both men continued talking as the tour began and moved out.

Weiss and Kaden both giggled a bit as their fathers became good friends. They, and the rest of the kids, ascended up the main staircase and the tour-guide began talking about the history of the facility.

* * *

Clarence was a lombax in his mid-twenties who was working as a bartender in his father's Bar & Grill. He looked up as the bell on the front door ringed, "Heyo, what can I do fer... Clint? Whatcha doin' here fuzzball?" He smirked a bit.

"Whatcha up to Clare?" he looked around, noticing the place had some patrons but wasn't bustling. "Looks like the business is booming eh?" He and Scrapper both sat at the bar.

"Yeah, business as usual, you gonna come again some night?"

"Maybe, this place is a riot at night though. Maybe after I finish some business."

Clarence's expression dropped just slightly, "Business eh? Is that why yer here."

"Unfortunately, yer old man here?"

The bartender nodded towards the back of the place. "He's in the office."

Clint nodded, "Thanks Clare, an' I should be free either tonight or tomorrow. I can probably bring the boys by."

"That would be great," Clare chuckled, "So hurry up, an' get this business of yers done."

Clint shook his hand before heading towards the back and Scrapper hung back at the bar. The teen lombax walked down a wood-paneled hallway, the wood was an indication of status on Fastoon. Trees were rather rare in the bigger cities, especially the capital and he admired it as he walked towards the office. The wood-panel and yellow-lighting gave a warm, cozy feeling that he wasn't familiar with. Clint's white fur basically turned yellow from the lights and he chuckled lightly as he knocked on the door of the office.

"Come in,"

The doorknob clicked as Clint turned it and stepped into the office.

A middle-aged lombax with lightly-graying, black fur and brown stripes sat behind a desk. He was of average height, had light blue-grey eyes, and bit of a belly on him. He was dressed well and his glasses shimmered slightly as he looked up. He gave a light chuckle and a sideways grin. "Well look what the Ameboid dragged in, how ya doing boy?"

Clint shook his hand before sitting down in a chair, "Livin' fine, ya old fur rug," he said with a joking tone. " It's good ta see ya Aaron. We're doin' fine fer the most part. My buds are still kickin' and that's why I'm hear."

"Oh?"

The teen lombax sighed, "Two of my friends were doing a drug run and deal for the Cevians. The buyers stuck them up and robbed them. One of the two is a kid about fourteen and was his first job."

"An' yer wonderin' if I'm holdin' them up eh?"

"Exactly, there were three of em, one was Perry Arc."

"Perry? Ain't he a good kid?"

"Never seen him do somethin' like this before, but he was involved in scarin' my buds."

"Whatcha gonna do?"

Clint shrugged, "Not sure yet, may spare Perry, haven't decided. Ya know where they are?"

"They crossed the Cevians huh?"

Clint nodded slowly.

The older lombax took a heavy sigh, "I know ya been doin' runs fer Kipper so I know you ain't lyin'... but crossin' the Cevians? Wonder what drove em ta do somethin' like that?"

"I dunno, the main question is who you'd rather deal with, me or the Cevians? Ya know they'll be looking at all the hideaways, the good news; is that they don't know about ya yet. This little debacle though, they will soon."

Aaron rubbed his face once, "Let Perry live, rough em up if ya must, you promise me that kid, an' I'll tell ya. Oh, and don't make a huge mess in my room an' tell nobody. Only reason I'm tellin' ya any of this, is cause I can't afford to have the Cartel knocking on my door and I like Perry. Get them outta here an' don't tell em I ratted ya."

"Deal, I won't make a mess an' I won't kill, nor rat to Perry." Clint made a light saluting gesture to show he swore to Aaron.

The lombax mobster wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Clint, "Go."

Scrapper looked up at Clint came out of the back and he said goodbye to Clarence before following his friend. "Aaron talk?"

The older lombax simply held up the one note he was given, _408_.

Within ten minutes, the two street-gangster teens were knocking on room 408's door. Clint held his pistol behind his back and Scrapper had put on the stun-glove he spoke of earlier.

"Who is it?"

Clint lightly cleared his throat, "Room service." His voice was nearly a full octave higher than normal, making his voice nearly unrecognizable.

The lock on the door clicked and Clint and Scrapper wasted no time in rushing it. The older lombax raised his pistol as Scrapper opened the door and kicked it in at the same time. His larger frame made it easy for him to get in and he shocked the closest lombax near the door. The light-blue arc of energy leapt from his glove and made the lombax thug yelp as he fell to the ground.

Clint rushed in and held up his pistol, the two others had their combusters out, but Clint had his gun aimed at them. Scrapper quickly backed him up and held up his glove.

Perry was one of the two Clint was holding up. He was rather on the scrawny side, not a stick, but not all that imposing, save for his weapon. "What are you doing here Clint?!"

"Ya know why, ya robbed my boys and humiliated em. Now where's the money?"

A flash of movement and Perry's accomplice screamed as a bolt of energy struck his lower leg. "Can't believe ya did that!"

"You shut up, or the next round is in your head, got it rat?" Clint snarled as Scrapper took their combusters. "You thinkin' you can just take this money an' make my boys look bad to my boss?"

"Take the money then and go!" Perry yelled and glared at them.

"Why did ya try such a thing Perry? I know ya, this makes no sense."

"I got in deep with Lend alright! I had no choice..."

"Lend huh? Yeah, that guy is really bad news... tell ya what..." He nodded towards Perry's accomplice and Scrapper hit him with a stun charge, knocking him to the ground. "Take their money an' go, where's the loot ya stole?"

"I-It's over there," Perry pointed to a vent in the wall as he rummaged through the two, unconscious thugs and took their money. "Well... this might be able to buy me some time to earn enough so that Lend doesn't skin me..."

"Good, now go before the Cevians come lookin', I'll put in a good word fer ya though."

"Thank you kindly..." The nervous lombax said as he ran out of the room.

"What are we gonna do with these two goons boss?" The bigger lombax asked as he lightly kicked the foot of the KO'd one in front of him.

"We'll move em, would like an idea of who they are though." He stated as he began to search both of them, working to ID them. "Perry ain't the brains behind this move, neither are these two pelts... as scary as Lend is, the Cevians have more reach. That an' I never seen these two with Perry before."

"A new gang eh?"

"Few gangs have lasted against the Cartel... an' ta make such a move against them would mean certain death."

"So if this is a gang, either they're very stupid, or even more dangerous than the Cevians."

Clint rested in a kneeling position and sighed, "Yes..." He thought for a moment before standing. "Let's see if they're chatty." He bent over and hoisted the smaller thug over his shoulder, and Scrapper took the second.

"You considerin' what the Cevians will do when we don't turn em in?"

"Then we can't kill em, though I don't think they'll care if they're a bit roughed up eh?"

"Clint... what are you plannin' on doing ta em? I mean, sure they deserve a beatin' but..."

"What? We gotta find out who they're workin' for, if anyone. Then, we just turn em over to the Cevians. We gotta go before they get up."

Clint's friend looked uneasy but nodded slowly as they began to walk out.

* * *

The two kits looked around in wonder as the tour continued. The hallways were big to them, one side was a big window that overlooked the edge of a tall plateau and a vast, desert plain with some buildings dotting it. Ships flew to and fro from the buildings below, while the rising sun shone all around, yet it wasn't blazing through the window. On the other side of the hall was the main lab, development facility, and manufacturing section.

Most of that side was a blank wall, with every dozen feet or so, a door lay. Each door had a small window on them that gave a small glance into the inner workings of the department.

The lack of a good view into the facility, at first began to disappoint Weiss, and most of the other kits.

Their disappointment was quickly replaced with excitement as they saw a big window into the facility. They all ran up to it, giggling excitedly and peered into the unknown world.

Scientists in cleanroom suits, with masks on, walked around and performed various tasks. Some sat at tables filling out papers or working some projects. Others looked to be operating machinery and robots in sealed containers that held toxic or corrosive chemicals.

It was quite evident to be some kind of technological development or manufacturing center.

"And here is where many of our control and circuity boards are tested and adjusted." The tour guide said as the entire group gathered around the glass. "The technology that passes through this area goes into all sorts of things, from weapons, to computers, to ships, and basically anything that uses a circuit board."

Weiss' eyes were drawn to a small chamber that had a bright-glowing, white-yellow light emitted from it. Spinning parts could be seen moving parts around and some kind of metal looked to be applied to the parts. After a few seconds, the light faded and the part glowed bright red, it also stopped spinning and moving. Some clear liquid poured in thin streams onto the part and the streams began to dance around the part, covering it in the liquid. At first glance, Weiss thought it to be water, however, it seemed more like liquid nitrogen as it looked to instantly freeze the component.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing at the machine and the tour guide looked at where she motioned.

"Oh they're applying metal to a part, the process requires the metal be molten so it can be put on and then flash-frozen to avoid it dripping."

"Cool!"

The tour guide chuckled lightly and let the kids have a few minutes to watch the processes.

* * *

Scrapper grunted as he set his captive down. Clint had let them to an abandoned storehouse near the fringe of the capital city of Fastoon.

"What now?" The bigger lombax was breathing a bit deeper due to the exertion.

"You go keep watch, I'll handle these two."

Scrapper raised a brow, "Ya sure Clint? These boys don't look like average street rats like us."

"I know, an' I need ya to keep watch, ya hear or see anythin' come in okay?"

It was evident that Scrapper's confidence in what was going on wasn't all that steady. However, Clint had never misled him before so he nodded slowly and headed over to the main door of the building and looked out.

Clint then turned his attention to the two prisoners he had. He quickly searched them, disarming them of any weapons and pocketing their money. He stripped them down to their underwear and tying them both up. He looked around to see if there was anything useful around.

The place was mainly empty, save for some rope and the typical, metal framing used to give support to the building. There was some dust-covered furniture, a table and some chairs were the only furnishings.

An idea popped into his head as he pulled a chair over and tied one of the two captives down onto it. For the other, he pulled him over to a low-hanging, horizontal bar. He tied a rope around the bindings on the guy (his arms were behind his back) and tossed the rest of the rope over the bar above them. He pulled the slack until it was tight but didn't lift him up yet.

The angry lombax teen lightly slapped both captives until they came to. The both of them growled and struggled hard, cussing him up and down. He simply knelt down next to the one on the ground. "You two approached Perry didn't ya? Talked em into helpin' ya swindle the Cevians eh?"

"Why do you care?!" the one on the ground spat, "Yer just a streetrat!"

"You better untie us kid, or you an' yer friends are in a world of hurt!"

Clint smirked lightly, "Why is that? who ya workin' fer?"

The two of them just growled in response.

"You two suddenly went quiet..." He looked at the one next to him, on the ground. "You got one more chance ta tell me who yer boss is before this starts to hurt."

The captured thug chuckled lightly, "Whatcha gonna do kid? I ain't just some street punk like you!"

"Street punk huh?" At that he yanked on the rope and began to pull him up. A loud cracking sound rang out as the thug's arms were pulled up and behind him. He yelled as his arms were pulled into the extremely uncomfortable position, tearing some ligaments as he was pulled up.

Clint grunted as he pulled on the rope, he pulled until the captor was upright but his weight was still on his feet. He then tied the rope off on another pole before stepping back over to his captives. "Now, I know this hurts," Clint threw a hard punch to the sitting captor's chin, not wanting to exclude him. The sitting thug yelped and groan as his chine was cut a bit. "But this yer very last chance before things REALLY hurt..." Clint spun around and hit the hanging thug in the gut, making him cough and gag a bit. "Who are you workin' fer?" His voice was eerily calm, yet still had a very present, threatening tone that was mixed with anger. It looked as though he was just as eager for them to not answer.

The captive that was hung up, grunted and whimpered lightly. "S-screw you!"

Clint looked back at the other captive who was tied to the chair and kept struggling, yelling, and cursing him out. "You got anythin' ya need ta say?"

He growled and struggled a bit, "Cut us free you sick brat!"

"Fine," Clint grunted and pulled on the rope hard and fast.

The hung-up captive thug screamed as a loud popping sound rang out from his shoulders being dislocated.

* * *

Garth and Gaze both returned to their pad and Garth sat down on the sofa. While Clint's words helped him quite a bit, it was obvious he was still quite shaken up. "Y-you e-ever have that happen before?"

Gaze had taken off his vest, tossed it to the side, grabbed a drink, and sat down next to him. He chuckled a bit, "I told ya, once, before we met Kipper."

"Oh, who were you working for?"

"Some private distributor... he wasn't all that nice, so needless ta say, we were rather happy that Kipper took over his business."

"You think Clint will find those guys?"

The older lombax shrugged, "Not quite sure, he does know quite a few pelts around here. Lord help them if he does..."

Gaze's response gave a slight feeling of unease to settle in his stomach and he looked at the ground. It was then he wondered what exactly he had gotten involved in.

* * *

 _Looks like Garth is starting to have some seeds of doubt._

 _What do you all think? Let me know!_

 _Stay tuned for more!_


	5. Chapter 5, Searching

_Hey guys, sorry for the delay, life and stuff, mainly cause I started a new job._

 _Isaiah 57:21 -_ _"There is no peace," says my God, "for the wicked."_

* * *

Chapter 5, Searching

* * *

The thug yelled as Clint dislocated his arms and then Clint let the rope go slack, making his captor fall to the ground. Clint lifted his head up, "Know I gotta deal fer the two of ya." He let go and stood up, looking at both of them. "Whichever one of you, tells me who yer workin' for, I'll let ya go an' you got a chance of escaping the Cevians. Cause, we all know what they do to rats like you two. However, my concern ain't with you two, so I'm feelin' a bit more generous ta you. So, which one of ya wants ta meet see the Cevians?" He looked at both of them and they looked at each other.

"I-I can't be caught... not by them!" The thug Clint had strung-up whimpered. "An' my arms..."

The sitting, tied-up thug growled lightly, "You remember what he said? We don't talk and we'll be fine..."

"He's gonna let us be taken by the cartel! Wake up man! We're just pawns!"

"You know what this guy can do! The connections he has!"

"He has no reason to keep us alive!" The now-scared, and hurt thug looked at Clint. "I don't know much! All I got is a name! That's it! I overheard it from my boss!" He whimpered, "Now get me out of here!"

"What was it?"

The other thug growled, "Don't..."

"Catenary!"

The other thug yelled and started thrashing, cursing up his partner.

Clint nodded and walked behind the angry thug and hit the back of his neck, knocking him out. "Well, guess he'll if this, Catenary, pulls through for him." He looked at the hurt thug and approached him. He lifted him up, "This'll hurt, but it'll make your chances of getting free higher."

"Wh-wha..." The lombax howled in pain as loud pops rang out; the sound of his arms being pushed back into place. The thug whimpered and groaned.

"You'll need some work fer yer arms ta be fully better, but they're better now than before." Clint looked up, "Scrapper!"

"Yes boss?"

"Let's get this guy outta here, an' make sure the Cevians don't get him. Also, let's get em patched-up a bit."

Scrapper nodded, "An' the other guy?"

"We'll hand em over to the Cevians, he made his bed. We'll take em back to Aaron an' head back home."

* * *

"So Garth, whatcha like ta do fer fun?" Gaze asked as he sipped his drink.

"Well... I like to play my Outlier and sing."

"Oh? ya any good?"

He shrugged, "I'm just a self-learner, ain't that good."

"Yeah? Care ta play?"

"Uh... sure heh," Garth got up and fetched his instrument and checked to make sure it was tuned right before he started strumming. The lone instrument gave a warm sense of hopefulness as Garth began to sing.

 _She was standing in the crowd_

 _All alone and lookin' pretty_

 _Listening to the music that I played_

 _She walked up and whispered_

 _I leaned down and listened,_

 _To the request that she made,_

 _"Do you know, 'You Are My Sunshine'?"_

 _She asked so sweet and tenderly,_

 _"Do you know, 'You Are My Sunshine'?_

 _And would you do it one more time for me?"_

 _Border to border,_

 _And ocean to ocean,_

 _I still look for her everyplace,_

 _Chasing the sunshine,_

 _Each and every night I'm_

 _Searching every crowd for her face,_

 _She was gone just as quick_

 _As the song that she asked for,_

 _Taking my sunshine away._

 _But someday when I finally_

 _Look down and see her,_

 _I know just what I'm going to say,_

 _Do you know, you are my sunshine?_

 _Do you know what your smile did to me?_

 _Do you know, you are my sunshine?_

 _And it looks like you're always going to be._

 _Do you know, you are my sunshine?_

 _Do you know what your smile did to me?_

 _Do you know, You are my Sunshine'?_

 _And would you do it one more time for me?"_

 _Do you know, You are my Sunshine?..._

Gaze gave an impressed nod, "I'm assumin' this is fer yer girl?"

"Heh, yeah... it's from a dream I had. I love music, and maybe she'll find me if I can make it big y'know?"

"I gotcha, though don't underestimate Clint's connections."

"How does he have such good connections? I mean, we're just kids."

"This is true, though Clint has; as you've probably figured, always been wily."

Garth nodded, "Yeah, he used to stall a worker at the orphanage by talking with them while I got some candy or drinks or whatever we wanted."

Laughter came from Gaze, "Now that sounds like Clint."

* * *

It was lunchtime and Weiss sat with Kaden and a friend of his and his friend's brother. A slightly-larger (tall and pudgy but not fat) kit with white fur and crimson stripes. His brother was just slightly smaller with silver fur and gold stripes.

"This is Alistair and Seth," Kaden introduced as they sat down with their lunches.

Weiss smiled and waved, "Whatcha think of the tour?"

Alistair, the older brother, shrugged nonchalantly, "Eh, it's all pretty cool, just ain't a scientist type."

Alistair's younger sibling playfully elbowed him in the arm. "Basically, he's saying he ain't smart."

The older sibling grunted and returned the gesture, making Weiss and Kaden chuckle.

"Well, I think it's interesting," Kaden remarked, "Though, I'd kinda like to be outside of a lab. You know, be an explorer and a scientist?"

"So, like the Scientific Scout Guard?" Seth asked.

The gold-furred lombax nodded, "Seems the most balanced, you get to roam around and do science stuff and still have some action." He made a "gun" with his fingers and pretended to shoot around in the air, giving everyone around him a good laugh. Once everyone had calmed down, he looked at Weiss, "What about you? What do you wanna do?"

She shrugged lightly, "I like learning about new things and working on projects and experiments hehe."

"Nerd eh?" Seth remarked with a light grin.

"Hey!"

The smart-mouthed kit snickered a bit, making Alistair give him a light smack upside the head. "Aw just messin'" He rubbed the spot where his brother hit him. "that could be cool."

"You all have ten minutes to finish up!" The Tour Guide shouted to the roomful of kits.

* * *

Garth looked up as Clint and Scrapper returned. He and Gaze had just finished playing some video games when they walked in.

"How did it go?" Garth asked with a slightly-nervous tone.

Clint shrugged, "Got one of em ta sing like a bird. Just gave me a name though, Catenary..."

"Who's that?"

"No idea, whoever he is, he got them boys spooked enough that they were nearly willing ta face the Cevians."

Gaze looked up, his expression was quite serious, "Ya know that pretty much everyone is petrified of em... who's worse than the Cartel?"

"Dunno, but I'm gonna have ta tell em the name. They're gonna get the one guy an' he'll start talkin' eventually. I tell em the name an' maybe get some recognition." He looked over and saw Garth's Outlier, "An' speakin' of recognition," he picked it up and offered it to Garth, "I think we could be a good band or singing group."

"We'll need some help though," Garth said as he took the instrument, "I'm only self-taught and not sure I'm good enough to teach you three."

Clint thought for a moment before Scrapper spoke up.

"You wantin' ta find yer girl don't ya?"

Garth nodded, "Of course."

"Well, how about we go out and look for her? Along the way, we'll keep an eye out for anyone who might be able ta teach us."

Garth smiled and nodded again, "That sounds great!"

"An' perhaps find out about this Catenary person," Clint added. "We'll go out tomorrow morning."

The black-furred kit yawned and stretched as the warming, morning sun's light started to trickle into the rented apartment. He groaned sat up on the couch he slept on. It was okay, better than the streets by a long shot, still made his back kind of hurt. Still, the excitement of perhaps both finding Weiss and a musician to learn from enthralled him and he couldn't wait to get up and to get moving.

Scrapper was asleep, sitting in an armchair and snored quite loudly. It was amazing that anyone managed to sleep through it. Garth chuckled a bit as he saw that Scrapper mouth was hung open and he was drooling rather badly.

However, seeing Gaze asleep made Garth laugh. He was on the other side of the couch; the older kit had his tail-side up in the air and his head was almost buried under a pillow. His arm hung over the side and he could be heard snoring lightly.

He stepped off of the couch and almost tripped over Clint, who was sprawled out on the ground. Despite being the leader of the four, it was comforting to Garth to see that his friend didn't sleep in any better conditions than he did. To know that his friend didn't strive to put himself above their needs bolstered his confidence that he had made the right choice to stay with them.

A grunt came from Scrapper as the big lombax woke up and blinked lazily as he yawned. "Aw bax... morning huh?" He grabbed a pillow and threw it at Gaze, hitting him squarely on the tail. "Wake up ya freakshow."

A pained groan came from Gaze as he kicked the pillow aside and sat up. He rubbed his eyes, "Yer one ta talk waterworks..."

A light glare was Scrapper's response before Clint woke up.

The head of the four yawned and popped his neck from side-to-side. "Mornin' guys... ready fer some scoutin'?"

"Sounds good," Garth said excitedly, "Whatcha guys got for breakfast?"

"Kipper sets us up with a friend of his, it's where we get our food from..." the tone of Gaze's voice showed that he wasn't particularly thrilled about the dependence. "They give us food an' a place ta stay an' we do runs fer them..."

"We ain't gonna be under the Cevians forever..." Clint stated firmly as he threw on his vest and that determined look from the day before returned. "This'll be our first step towards that goal."

They all got dressed and headed out a few minutes later.

"What if they want us to do a run today?" Garth asked as they headed into a backalley.

"It'd be too risky, especially after the holdup yesterday," the deeper voice that came from Scrapper rang out. "They'd be too busy tryin' ta get the guys behind this. Even if things went smooth, we'd still be off today. They rarely ask us to do runs two days in a row."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" The black-furred lombax after they had breakfast and headed into the streets.

Clint turned around and pointed at Scrapper and Garth. "How about you two go an' look fer a singer an' yer girl? Gaze an' I will try ta find out about this Catenary. We'll also keep an eye out fer the girl as well."

"We'll get more ground covered that way," Gaze agreed with a nod as well.

Scrapper and Garth had been walking for about a half-hour, heading for the main market and arts district of Fastoon's Capital. It was bustling with lombax's going to and fro about their business. There were kits running and playing around, people buying goods, some sitting around in cafe's and enjoying the morning, and some were street performers. There were quite a variety of performers, some painters, some musicians, some put on puppet shows for kits, others did magic shows.

This made it rather easy hunting grounds to look for a musical teacher. Though, determining what kind of teacher would be a bit more difficult.

"You know a bit more about music... who would ya recommend?" Scrapper asked as he looked around at the various performers, not having a clue of what to look for.

"Well, we need something new... something lombaxes haven't heard..." The black-furred lombax closed his eyes and listened, searching for a sound. His big ears moved around as he tried to tune in the music and tune out the other sounds of the street. He listened and walked around with Scrapper for about two hours; before the strumming of a string instrument caught his attention, along with a familiar voice.

* * *

Clint and Gaze headed back to Aaron's inn and went to his office.

"Back again kid?"

"Catenary, you know the name?"

The middle-aged lombax shook his head, "Why?"

"The thugs from yesterday, one of 'em gave me the name."

"I've never heard it before, though I can ask around. You talk to your bosses yet?"

"Have they been by here yet?"

"Nope," He looked at Clint for a second. "They already got what they want didn't they?"

Clint shrugged, "Possibly..."

"How rough were you?"

"I used the Dislocater..."

Aaron looked down for a moment before pulling out a smoke and lighting it. "Geeze kid... that's dark stuff fer someone yer age... why? Wouldn't turning them over to the Cevians be enough?"

"No... whoever this guy is, he had those two thugs more scared of him than the Cevians."

The older lombax raised a brow as he blew out a cloud of smoke. "Yous serious? Even the dumbest lowlife knows not to cross the Cevian's business."

"So either this guy is an idiot or a genius, an' you know pretty much anyone worth knowing in this world. You ain't heard of em either."

"This is quite interesting..."

"You have any ideas on how to get in contact with this Catenary?" Gaze asked, joining the conversation.

"I gotta find out if this guy even exists kid... I'll have to ask around."

The white-furred lombax nodded, 'Thanks Aaron, I'll ask Kipper a bit an' see what he knows."

The innkeeper's eyes took a serious glint as he looked at the two, young lombaxes. "Sure, just don't ask too much, the Cevian's get jumpy. Remember, yer only streetkits and make no mistake, if Kipper gets an order to get rid of you guys, he will... and I don't always mean death."

* * *

The amateur musician followed the strumming and singing down the street, "C'mon Scrapper!"

"Whatcha hear?"

"If I'm right..." He said as they turned a corner into a short passage that led into another street. Sitting on the curb was a lombax that looked to be in his mid-thirties and was strumming on a custom-made Outlier that was painted blue with yellow flames on the base. His dark-crimson fur shimmered in the morning light, broken by the light-blue stripes. The metallic color of his eyes contrasted his colorful fur as he looked up at them. He had some strands of longer fur around his mouth and chin, a kind of beard. The fur around his mouth started to turn grey a bit, despite his relatively-young age. However, it was one of many signs that he had been on the streets for a decent time, the smell of booze hung in the air though his music was quite smooth.

"Can I help ya kits?" The street-musician wore just a thin, unbuttoned-shirt with a vest on top of that. He wore a pair of dirty, ripped-up pants and no shoes.

"You're Tucker Helix ain't ya? One of the singers of the Torus Vocal Group before ya went solo weren't you?"

"What about it?" He said gruffly before setting the Outlier down and pulled out a flask, taking a swig a second later.

"I uh... well... would you teach me and my friends how to sing?" His voice held a desperate admiration as he begged.

He looked up at the kits and sighed, "You on the streets?"

"No sir," Scrapper jumped in, "We got a compartment a few miles from here."

Tucker raised a brow, "How many of ya are there?"

"Four, including him and I."

"You have food?"

"Yeah..."

The down-and-out musician rubbed his face an thought for a moment. He put his flask away and stood up. "Give me a roof and meal, and I'll teach ya four, maybe even set up some gigs if you're any good."

Garth beamed at his answer, "Really?! That's great!"

"I'm tired of picking through scraps and trash kid," He looked closer at Garth, "Ya know what I mean eh kid?"

"I do..." Garth's mind flashed with images of his nearly five-month stay on the city's streets. _Running from vendors and Guards for stealing a piece of food, shivering in the cold desert night under a frigid walkway with only a thin blanket he lifted, hiding in a pipe from psychotic thugs, the lightheaded sensation from being too hungry and/or dehydrated, the shame felt from civilians who had jobs, lives, and family, the loneliness and yearning for a friend..._

"Just a head's up, don't try anything okay?" Scrapper's voice snapped Garth's mind from his forced-reminiscing.

Tucker held his arms up and flapped open his shirt and vest, "I ain't armed, don't even have a blade on me... you can search me if ya want."

Clint's confidant approached the worn performer and gave him a quick pat-down on the side-street.

Once finished, Scrapper nodded, "Good," He smiled lightly, "This way."

"I got one question for you, who pays for your place? If your pals are close to your age, not much work you can do to be able to own any kind of comp."

"Think it'd be best if we talk about this back at the comp with the other two." Scrapper suggested as they moved out and headed back to their pad.

* * *

Meanwhile at The Nonagon Center of Education, a professor has just finished a class and was saying goodbye to his students. He felt a vibration in his pocket and he pulled out his InteLink device, he had gotten a response and looked at the content of the message.

 _Anon: they used kits, Fletcher caught, next move?_

The professor sighed deeply and rubbed his head with his free hand. Like a chess-player thinking about what should be done, he took a bit to respond.

 _C: how many?_

 _Anon: four_

 _C: Cartel response?_

 _Anon: Quiet_

 _C: Can't get to the kits directly to warn, they'll be watched._

 _Anon: Agreed_

 _C: Need more details, meet me, you will get directions as to where._

 _Anon: yes sir._

The professor turned off the display and put the InteLink away before looking up to see a student of his ask him about the homework. He smiled and explained the assignment.

* * *

 _Well, well, what do you guys think?_


	6. Chapter 6, Figuring Things Out

_Dr. Thomas Fuller – "With foxes we must play the fox."_

* * *

Chapter 6, Figuring Things Out

* * *

Walking out of Aaron's inn, Clint looked around and seemed to be lost in thought.

"What's our next move Clint?" his friend, Gaze looked at him. "From where I stand, we ain't got much to go on now. Aaron's got all the ties an' no-one is gonna talk to some street rats like us."

Clint snapped out of it and shook his head a bit, "That's right, guess we just gotta wait an' see now. We should probably head back to the comp an' see if Garth an' Scrapper have had better luck."

His friend nodded in agreement and the two started heading back to their pad.

Along the way, a sight stole Gaze's attention and he stopped walking.

A girl kit was walking down the street when she bumped into a stranger. She apologized and continued walking before revealing she had swiped a small, square-shaped pouch. She had swiped his Case (money storage) and she grinned, it was evident by her dress, and dirty, grey fur that she was a streetkit or just very poor. Her crimson stripes were a bit more subdued than the average lombax's and her light-blue eyes shimmered with mischief as she picked up her pace before the guy realized what had happened.

Gaze wasn't just attracted to her for her looks, he was impressed with how she swiped.

"Where ya goin'?" The white-furred lombax asked as his friend started to walk away.

"Uh... just need a moment..." Was all Gaze could muster before he started following the girl.

Clint groaned lightly and followed him.

"Hey!" Gaze waved at her as she turned into a back-alley. "That was some lift ya did there!"

The girl stopped and smirked lightly, "Thanks, what do ya want?"

"Well... uh... heh..." It wasn't too visible, due to his fur, but Gaze was blushing badly and his stammering made that quite obvious. Despite having had a few girls before, and being rather smooth with them without flummoxing. However, he hadn't seen anyone like her before; her eyes shimmered like gemstones, reflecting and refracting light into a myriad of colors.

Seeing his embarrassment, and being a safe distance away from her last lift, the girl chuckled and approached the suddenly-bashful teen. She looked to be around fifteen, slightly younger than Gaze but not by much. "Really? Well... ya seem kinda cute..." She then saw how clean he was compared to her, yet it was obvious he wasn't much wealthier, "Ya gotta place?"

Before Gaze could answer, Clint responded, "Yeah, an' I run the place." He smiled in a friendly manner, "Y'know? I ain't seen Gaze like this before." He gave his embarrassed friend a pat on the back.

"I suppose I can crash for a day or two... would be nice to not freeze at night."

Clint nodded, "The nights are rough..."

"What's yer name?" Gaze blurted out.

The girl chuckled again, "Elizabeth, though I run by Liz."

"Liz... heh..."

Clint shook his head with a smirk, "Ya seem ta have broken my pal's brain."

"Looks like it hehe," She looked around, "Ya heading back to your place now?"

"Yeah, was just runnin' some errands. Ya need anything?"

Liz shook her head, "Just a shower an' somewhere warm... thanks fer this."

"No problem," Clint shook his still-gawking friend a bit, "An' ya need ta come back to yer senses."

The entranced look quickly faded from Gaze's face an twisted into one of heavy embarrassment, if not outright shame. If he didn't have fur, his very heavy blushing would've been evident though the expression on his face was enough. "S-sorry... don't know what... uh.. came over me..."

She shrugged as they started walking, "It's fine, you don't see many girls huh?"

"Huh? No I do... I mean I did... b-but I'm not..." He took a deep breath to collect his thoughts, "what I mean is I've met many girls, just none quite like you..."

Liz raised a brow, "How's that? I'm a mess." She motioned towards her dirty fur and clothes.

"Yer eyes," He said with a much more confident tone. "They're beautiful."

She smiled a bit, genuinely this time. "Aw, now there's the charm." She laughed lightly as they soon approached the comp. "Ain't a palace but better than a crate on the street..."

"Exactly," Clint responded, "We only have one bed an' it's yers if ya want it."

"Sounds good, how many of ya are there?"

"Four, us two included, we share the living-room."

"They the same age as you two?"

Clint nodded, opening the front door and they walked into the moderately-run-down complex. The paint was faded due to the harsh sun and lack of care, while some light garbage tarnished the ground outside, along with one or two homeless lombaxes, seeking shelter from said sun as it started to get closer to the middle of the day.

"Not the best shack I've seen," Liz stated as they climbed the stairs, "But not the worst either."

"Ya get used ta it. Besides, you'd be amazed at a meal a hungry kit can make with a few scraps." He chuckled lightly, "Gaze here can turn leather into a near-prime steak."

His comment made Gaze blush and Liz snicker a bit as they entered the comp.

* * *

"What happened is troubling..." A rather large lombax in a nice suit said. "We almost lost our product and our customer isn't happy."

Kipper downed a shot of drink and sighed, "I know... though it seems that the two others somewhat redeemed this, got the merchandise back and one of the culprits."

"He's being dealt with, my boss wants the four to be moved onto the next phase."

"They didn't mess up, some morons tried to stiff us and robbed them. They're just kids..."

"Orders are orders Kipper... though I may be able to make it only for the two who got robbed. The other two, having gotten the money and product, and one of the thieves, will be untouched."

Kipper poured another drink, "Since when have they taken kits?"

The bigger suit rubbed his face, "Not my call, just orders, we'll get them soon... sorry kid."

"This is wrong, even by their own standards..." Kipper bemoaned and looked genuinely upset. He knew his hands were tied. "They go to the sellers?"

His company nodded slowly, "Look kid, I ain't thrilled about this either, I ain't one for kits. it's just business..."

"It's not and you know it, I ain't on for this kind of work, besides, ya saw how this one caught the thief."

"Was impressive I admit, but yer just preaching to the choir. Best I can do... is try to ensure they get a good place... and I can't promise that."

Kipper downed the rest of his second drink and looked out of the window of his small office. The lead smuggler's loyalty to his gang and these kits, who he felt an almost familial connection, tore him. Either way, it was pointless to keep talking this guy's ear off as the decision had been final. He was glad that he was close enough to this guy to be able to express himself. Had he acted like this elsewhere with someone else, he would've gotten a round to the head.

"How soon? How soon are they getting grabbed?" Kipper's voice solemn.

"No later than tomorrow."

"This fast? On such a flimsy excuse? You know they must have a reason..." The smuggler stated as he poured a drink for his compatriot.

"I know, again, I don't like this either, and also again, I can't do anything about it. I'll do my best to get them somewhere good and have only the two be taken... that's all I can do.."

"I know the one... you take the two, he's not going to let that happen easily. He's only a kit but smart and willing to do anything."

"His all-white-no-stripes fur pattern is also quite rare; only reason I may be able to not let him be taken is his friend, the all-black-fur-no-stripes one has the most value... That's what they'll say anyways..."

Kipper shoved/threw his pen-holder full of pens against a wall. "Dammit!"

"I know..." the other guy was interrupted as Kipper's InteLink device began to ring.

"Hello? ...yes this is he...who?...yes...if you think I...if they...why should...yes... but how did...fine..." He hung up and looked at his desk for a moment.

"Interesting chat?"

Kipper nodded and looked at the contact ID.

"Unknown Contact" it read and he nodded. "Very much so."

* * *

"Oh! Sorry! I almost forgot" Scrapper snickered a bit, "We gotta find yer girl!"

Their new comrade looked at the young, black-furred kit, "You got a girl eh?"

"Yeah..." Garth said sheepishly, "We got separated in the orphanage."

"What's her name kid?"

"Weiss... dunno her last name though, especially since she was adopted. All I know is that her new family likes science."

"Best I can do is give a description to some pals of mine and see if they find anything. Otherwise, we don't have much to go on. This city is too big to just wander around and hope to find her, would take forever. Besides, every other lombax likes science... sorry... looks like it's a wait-and-see kind of game kid..."

Garth sighed and looked down before nodding lightly, "I knew it was a small chance. Figured if I make it big, I can find her that way, or she finds me."

Tucker gave the disappointed kit a pat on the back, "I'm sure you'll find her, just might take a bit."

He nodded in response and the three headed to their comp.

* * *

Near the end of the tour of the R&D Center, Weiss' eyes fell upon a department that instantly got her attention.

 **Biological And Genetic R &D**

"Can we look there?" She eagerly asked the guide, pointing to the locked doors.

The guide chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Not through there anyways, though there are some windows we can look through. Though, due to the nature of the facility, it won't be quite as easy to see as some other sections.

While a bit disappointed upon hearing how restrictive the area was, she understood why. Even at her relatively young age, she knew that some secrets needed to be guarded. She had found out the hard way of what happens when secrets are entrusted to people that shouldn't have them.

Still, she'd be able to see just a bit of her favorite subject being carried-out by professionals!

The group walked up a ramp and Weiss was too excited to notice that many of the other kits were starting to get tired and/or bored as they neared the first window.

She looked in, like a kit at a candy store, her eyes went wide.

Vials of colorful chemicals, robots moving materials around, lombaxes in lab coats walked around and were hunched over various biological experiments. A large, cylindrical mechanism with monitors and holographic interfaces all over it. The screens displayed various microscopic organisms and the scientists working on them.

Weiss felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to her dad. "That's where you work?"

"Yep! I work on that," He pointed to the huge cylindrical device, "The Litho-Nanoscope Microview, allows us to see all the way down to photons in great detail. We also can manipulate and do many other things that I can't say." He said with a wink and a grin.

* * *

Gaze, Clint, and Liz had been making various small-talk, while Gaze made lunch; when Garth, Scrapper, and Tucker arrived.

"Quite the little group you have here," the older musician stated with a dry wit. "Oh hey Liz."

She nodded back, "Hey Tucker, these guys pulled you in I see."

"I get to teach em a few things about music and in return, I'm off the streets."

"Not like we have much to steal or anything," Scrapper added as he plopped his bigger frame into a chair.

"Speaking of which," Tucker said as he looked over at Clint, "How can you kids afford this place? What's yer income?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda curious about that too." Liz added and looked over at him.

Clint was chewing on a piece of jerky, swallowing the bite before walking into the small living-room. "We do courier runs for a few businesses around that don't wanna use... official channels to move certain info." While not a total lie, it was more of an odd side-job they did on occasion. He knew if they mentioned the Cevians, it'd spook the two guests.

"We know the back alleys and shortcuts many don't." Gaze added, trying to reaffirm and was also very nervous about Liz finding out about their real source of income.

"So yer Carriers eh?" Liz piped up, using the popular slang term and she grinned a bit, plopping down on the slightly-worn couch. "Think ya could hook me up with some work sometime? I know my way around and am pretty quick."

"Heh sure, it can be a bit intense though."

The young girl gave a mischievous grin and winked, "Think I can handle it. Been on the street long enough to see nearly everything."

Tucker snickered lightly as he laid claim to the chair Scrapper had slept in the night before. "Yer still kid, ya ain't seen everything, heck neither have I and I've seen a lot."

"Like what?" Garth asked with a curious and eager expression.

The jovial and slightly-tipsy expression on Tucker's face dropped and he looked at the ground as though he were looking at some far-away sight. "The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not needed... People alone are quite capable of great evil... anyways... that's for another time."

"So yer gonna teach us to sing huh?" Gaze asked. "How?"

"I'll give you a quick warm-up, this will also help me judge what kind of voice you have. First, can I have some water?" Tucker asked and coughed a bit.

Scrapper nodded and got a glass and filled it from the tap before handing it to him.

After drinking it, Tucker stood up and took a breath. "Doh Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti Doh!" His pitch got higher as he sang the Scale. His rough and gruff voice transformed into a smooth, deep but not too deep, crooning tone that echoed a bit. He took a breath and nodded, "Now each of you line up and give it a go."

The four kits all looked at each other and shrugged before getting into a row and Liz watched.

Scrapper was first and he cleared his throat. His deeper voice started out relatively fine, rough but it was to be expected since it was his first time. However, he stumbled and skipped more and more the higher he went. When he finished, his voice was a bit shrill and he coughed a bit.

The slightly-ragged musician nodded, "Need practice of course, but you could be a good Bass singer." He moved onto Garth and nodded, "Your turn Musician," he said with a light smirk.

The kit gulped lightly as he was nervous, wanting to impress someone he knew used to be a big celebrity.

While higher than Scrapper's voice, his voice wasn't too deep so he did rather well in the middle of the scale, but faltered a bit at the start and end. He didn't get quite as shrill as the one that went before him. Though, Scrapper was a bit more smooth at the start.

Garth looked up to see what Tucker would say.

The retired musician stroked his chin and slightly nodded, "With practice and time, you could be a pretty good Baritone."

Garth smiled a bit and nodded, happy that Tucker seemed pleased and moved onto Clint.

The snow-furred kit looked up and looked the most confident of the four. He took a medium breath and did the scale.

The expression on Tucker's face looked lightly impressed, "Crude, but have potential to be a good lead, even tone." Clint smirked lightly and nodded as Tucker moved onto Gaze. "Let's see what you got."

Gaze took a deep breath and, besides Garth, looked the most nervous (mainly because Liz was there and he wanted to impress) as he performed the scale. His voice was the highest among the gang and faltered pretty roughly on the start. However, as he went up the scale, he did better and better and his voice got more smooth. On the last note, he hit it really well and everyone in the room looked impressed.

"Wow kid, that was really rough at the start but the end... that was one of the best first-tries I've seen! You need to work on going lower but you have the potential to be a great tenor." He gave Gaze a pat on the back and stepped in front of the the kids. "You all could be a good vocal group, just need a LOT of practice."

The four kits grinned at each other in an excited manner before Garth spoke up. "When can we start?"

"Tomorrow," Tucker chuckled, "Let's all get settled."

Liz smiled a bit and nodded towards Gaze. "That was really cool!"

The kid blushed a bit and scratched the back of his neck, "Thanks heh... never really tried it before..."

"That's awesome! Hehe" She looked up at Tucker, "Think I can learn an instrument or something? Not much into singing."

"Sure thing kid, you sticking around?"

She shrugged, "Not like I have anywhere else to be."

"Know the feeling, and if you all practice and work hard, you all could be really good, great even."

"We ain't gonna stop till we're the best!" Garth exclaimed, excited that he was going to live his dream.

* * *

Kipper looked around as he entered the upscale restaurant that resided on the 24th floor of a tower. He had no idea what his contact looked like or where they were. A strong sense of nervousness, the feeling like what he was doing was really, really dumb, pulsed through him. Going to meet this person without telling his higher-ups, even though it's most likely the one behind the bad deal and had nearly taken their money and product. Still, what his gang was about to do, to kids no less, didn't sit very well with him; what chilled him even more, however, was knowing they could do the same to him. He had some rank, but was pretty low on the totem pole, and their methods made a person vanish without killing them. That was the last thing he wanted, yet, he was meeting this stranger. This meet was both his best chance to get away from such a fate possibly happening, but also increased the odds of it happening.

Kipper took a breath, the young mobster had thrown on his best attire and scanned the area. It was full of giddy socialites and chit chat enjoying over-priced, gourmet foods as a live band played. He looked at his comm unit as a light beeping came from it. The text read:

 **Balcony**

A balcony wrapped around most of the outside of the establishment and his eyes locked with a thirty-something lombax in equally-impressive clothes nodded lightly towards him. He had silver fur with black stripes. His pale-green/blue eyes shimmered a bit as Kipper approached his table. Kipper saw a black brace on his right hand and wrist as he motioned for him to sit opposite.

"You ever have the Iridue Casevas?" The older lombax held a glass of wine, the golden liquid shimmered from the light coming from inside the restaurant.

Kipper shook his head as he took his seat. "Have not... so... you're the one that tried to steal my employer's money and product."

"No, but some friends of mine did. This is really good, you want a glass?"

"I'm good, thanks though."

"Shame, I'm Dean Catenary by the way..." He took a sip of the expensive drink, and said with an upbeat tone, "hello."

Kipper raised a brow slightly, "So why do this?"

"It's silly really, I just enjoy poking at them."

"You've done this before?"

"Oh yes, though, it's not me."

Kipper tilted his head a bit, "How do you mean?"

"Let's just say, I give disgruntled people the means to... do as they please."

"So... those thieves... they don't work for you?"

The ash-furred lombax chuckled as he set his glass down. "Aw no, don't be obvious. No, they were just some thieves that got the bad end of a deal the Cevian's gave them. Now, the people I work with, you'll never see them."

"They sure talked awful fast."

"Outside my name though, they know nothing about me, not even what I look like. Isn't it great?"

"But why did..."

"How's your brother doing? Marindo Syndrome is quite awful..." Dean picked up his glass and sipped it nonchalantly.

Kipper looked down for a moment before looking up, "Leave him out of this, he's got nothing to do with this business."

"Well he is a big part of why you're here, the other being your other siblings and your parents barely able to make enough to survive. Mining is a tough job huh?"

"What... do you want?"

"It's simple, you will receive a message tomorrow that I need you to pass onto your superiors. I'm betting they don't know much about your little crew, helps keep their liability low."

"In exchange for what?"

Dean pulled out a piece of paper and slid it to Kipper. "You do this for me and deliver, I will make you and your family rich."

The young mobster looked at the paper and he managed to keep himself from looking too surprised and excited. He took a deep breath and set aside his bewilderment to realize the situation's severity. "Why pay so much to deliver a message? And what if I say no?"

"Ah well, both good questions, consider this as... a gift, sure you're doing something for me but I mean, you know you're just as expendable as the kits you use. You mess up, or some hotshot wants your job or a myriad of other reasons, and you'll disappear as well. Then, your family is left flailing on its own..."

"If I refuse?" He asked tentatively, careful to sound strong but not aggressive.

"Like I said, you do it, I'll make you rich. And I really don't want to see you end up as a rug, either by the Cevians or someone else. Besides, this is an opportunity for you isn't it? To get out with some protection? You've been wanting out since they took the last crew haven't you?"

Kipper bit his lip slightly and sighed, he was right. Dean bringing it up forced the memories to the forefront of his mind.

He had been forced to hide the fate of the last crew he used from Clint and his gang... He saw them be taken away, kicking and screaming and begging for help. Knowing they wouldn't be seen or heard from again, that they would be even more dead to the world than if they had actually died.

Yet... he couldn't stop it, not unless he wanted a combustor round to the head or to join them. So, he stayed quiet as the yelling and cries got more distant until all was silent. The silence after was nearly as haunting as the screaming and pleading. When he was alone, and was sure of it, he couldn't help but break down.

That was two years ago, and he had been wanting to leave ever since. They had taken another crew after them, and they were aiming to do the same to Clint's gang.

"What is your plan?"

The other lombax chuckled lightly and waved his finger a bit, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, too early to ask that. But rest assured that if all goes well, and there's a very good chance it will, you and your family will come out well, you will be free from the mob, and your little friends will be safe. A bit roughed-up but fine and free."

"Why are you doing this? Obviously you're not a saint, so why go through the trouble of poking the biggest and most dangerous mob on Fastoon?"

Dean took the last sip of his drink down and lightly licked his lips, savoring the taste. "Because it's time for a change of pace, and we as a species deserve better than the Cevians. Besides the fact they constantly, and gleefully, destroy lives, they're also very... dull."

"Excuse me, dull? How's that?"

"The Cevians excel at ruining lives in various ways, and love it. While quite brutal, they aren't smart and are kind of... dull."

"How's that?"

Dean sighed and lit a smoke, "Normal people are so... boring... anyways, I have somewhere to be and things to do." He said standing up and buttoning his jacket. "So, yes or no?"

* * *

 _Hey guys, hope you like it!_

 _Let me know what you think!_

 _Stay tuned for more!_


	7. Chapter 7, Seize

Chapter 7, Seize

* * *

Eager to begin their lessons, Garth couldn't help but wake up as the sun started to rise the next morning. Only other one up was Liz, who was making a brew called Conic, though many called it Oil, due to it's black-brown appearance. It smelled rich and deep, with a little bitterness, almost akin to dark chocolate mixed with a nutty aroma.

"Mmmm, that smells great." Garth said as he sat on a chair and put his arms on the counter. "Didn't know there was any Oil around."

"I had it," Liz snickered, "I lifted it from a café not too far away."

Garth shook his head a bit, "Quite the thief huh?"

"You know it, so, you're the musician eh? Was this vocal-group your idea?"

"Kinda, I always liked playing, though the idea of a group was Clint's. Sounds like yer gonna stick around."

She shrugged as she poured herself a cup, "I ain't got anything better; besides, this place is more comfortable than the street. Plus, this idea sounds fun if we can pull it off."

"How'd ya get hooked up with us?"

His question made her chuckle a bit as she sipped her drink. "Ran into your friends yesterday the one nicknamed Gaze has a bit of a crush." She said the last part with a touch of sarcasm, due to how obvious it was.

"How ya feel? I mean, obviously yer still here."

She shrugged again, "Eh, he's cute, might be possible. Heard you have a girl to?"

Garth blushed a bit, "Well, sorta, we got split in the orphanage and I'm trying to find her, just have no clue where to start."

Liz's expression softened a bit, "Sorry kid, that's rough, hope you can find her."

A rough grunt and yawn rang out as Tucker woke. His somewhat scrawny frame stretched as he yawned and looked around. "Someone brewing some Oil?"

"Want some?" Liz offered as she reached for a cup.

"That would be great kid, whatcha doing up so early eh?"

"Always kind of a morning person, besides, really wanted some good Oil." She handed him his cup of the brew, "Garth here is really eager to start lessons, and I'm kinda excited myself."

Tucker smirked a bit as he sipped the drink, "Get back to me when we're done," He raised his cup, "Thanks for the Oil." He downed the rest of his drink before burping lightly and putting a light in his mouth and striking it. "How about you wake your pals kid," He said looking at Garth. "Then we'll get a quick bite and start your first lesson."

"Speaking of a bite," Liz stated as she pulled out some packages of muffins. "Figured we could all use something for breakfast." She tossed one to Garth as he got up.

Garth thanked her as he tore the package open and took a bite. He had eaten half of the sweet as he approached the living room in which the others slept. He grinned lightly and shook his head as Gaze lay belly-down on the back of the couch; some drool drizzled from the corner of his mouth. Garth marveled at the positions Gaze was able to sleep in and wondered how he managed to get into them. He lightly shook his shoulder, "Heyo, time to get up!"

Gaze snorted and wiped his chin off and stretched reluctantly as Garth repeated the process with Clint and Scrapper.

About five minutes later, the three other teenage kits stumbled into the kitchen and dug into the muffins Liz had lifted.

Getting some food in their stomachs, Tucker ushered them into the living room and sat down on a stool in the middle. He had the four teen boys sit around him, while Liz leaned against the wall and watched.

"Now, we have to build-up and strengthen your voices and respiratory systems. Do these at least once a day and we will do them before any singing lesson. Here's one example and you all have probably done it at some point," so saying, Tucker closed him mouth. It was evident by the position of his chin that his teeth were open and his throat moved a bit as he hummed. As he hummed, his pitch started off low and progressively went higher, before he brought it back down. "Keep your teeth apart and close your lips is the key, it allows the sound to resonate... Now, each of you do the same thing." He motioned to them to begin and they started the drill.

A cacophony of hums in various pitches rang out as the four mimicked the drill.

"Each time, try to make it longer and exercise your voice. You'll find that you'll go a bit longer each time and your stamina will increase as well. Each of you, do it five times... go."

* * *

Catenary nodded as Kipper agreed to his terms. "Smart choice... would you please stay for a bit more actually?"

"Thought you wanted me to go?"

The older lombax shrugged as he poured another glass of wine. "I'm very prone to changing my mind, might be my only weakness... so, sit down. Also, don't talk unless I expressly say to, that is very important. You speak out of turn when my guest arrives, there will be dire consequences for both of us, got it?"

"Fine, when are they..." He looked up as a beautiful lombax female approached.

She wore a deep blue evening dress with white accents that complimented her rich, gold fur and black stripes. Her ice-blue eyes shimmered like diamonds in the relaxing light of the restaurant. A bigger lombax in high-end clothing followed behind her, he looked around and scanned the room as they approached the table. They saw quite a few, high-ranking lombaxes sitting around. Some were Guards, some were businessmen and women, and there were even two Chiefs present.

"Ah Ms. Prism, a pleasure," Catenary smiled and took her hand before giving her gloved hand a light kiss.

"Professor Catenary, quite the charmer I see."

"I try; being polite makes business so much easier. I must say, fine choice this place; please sit down."

The lady eyed Kipper as she took a seat opposite Catenary, "Who's your friend? Would say he's your bodyguard but he isn't is he?"

"No, he's just an associate of mine of no consequence." He sipped his wine a bit, "Mmm... may I get you a drink before we get into business?" He waved a waiter over.

Ms. Prism looked up, "I'll have the Raxue Sev with fruit."

"Yes ma'am, that'll be right out." He put his pad away and headed back towards the bar.

Once the waiter was out of earshot, Catenary took on a bored expression as he leaned back a bit. "So, did you get what I need?"

"I did, though there's a change of plans." She said with a slightly coy tone.

Despite her obvious, antagonizing manner, Catenary held little expression or any physical response, outside of his bored demeanor. "Which is?" His tone of voice sounded slightly annoyed and impatient in a condescending way before he sipped his wine again and her drink arrived.

While no amateur, and not one to wear her emotions on her sleeve, Ms. Prism subconsciously gave a micro-expression of frustration at his hastening as she grasped her drink in her hand. "Double the pay, think of it as insurance that your item gets to you, and in one piece. Would be unfortunate if it wound up in the wrong hands." She sipped the strong alcohol and studied him, waiting for a response.

Downing the last of his wine and setting the glass on the table, the Professor looked up. Kipper, for a reason that shot from the base of his instinct, felt unnerved by how calm Catenary was and how hard it was to figure out what he was thinking. But what happened next, drove that nervous tension deeper as Catenary began to chuckle and rubbed his face.

"What's so funny?" Prism asked with a raised brow.

"I was just..." He started laughing lightly and quickly composed himself. "I'm sorry... really, was just expecting... more..." He held his hand up and waved his fingers and a red dot appeared on the chest of Prism's bodyguard.

The guard looked down and his expression hardened but he didn't panic or otherwise move.

Prism's expression also turned hard and focused, "You kill him..."

"That's not all of it," Catenary cut her off and leaned forward. "Tell, me, how was the drink? Your favorite is Raxue Sev with Fruit, how'd it taste with botulinum toxin?"

In a second, Prism's hard face dissipated.

"Oh, before we go any further, might need some privacy." He snapped his fingers thrice and the room fell silent. Waiters stopped walking, people stopped talking mid-sentence; then, without a word, they all began to quietly file out of the room. It took a few seconds, and as they moved, Catenary simply sat there with a very slight smirk that was both condescending, yet very intimidating. Kipper could only watch in amazement as others of rank and file cleared the room upon command.

Only one person remained, he was a fit lombax in his mid-thirties, and he had a horizontal scar on his cheek that cut into his dark blue fur. It was clear to Kipper, that he was Catenary's guard.

Dropping her strong composure, fear was evident on Prism's face as her lips and tongue began to feel numb. This made her instinctively touched her face.

"Feeling numb already? Oh don't worry my dear, you have a few hours. Send your friend here to get what you promised, and then we'll talk about antitoxin." He looked up at the bodyguard, "Now, would you go please fetch the item?"

The guard gave a sideways-glance to Prism, who nodded lightly.

Kipper, who had learned early-on how to keep his cool, only had the slightest expression of being awestruck/afraid. Inwardly, he was extremely impressed with Catenary and this display with Prism, whom he had heard of, only cemented his resolve to follow the professor.

* * *

The tour over, the kits and their parents started to exit the facility. Some looked tired, some looked glad to be done with it, some looked to be a combination of the two, and others seemed as if they wanted nothing more than to go back in.

Seth and Alistair looked to be in the combination of tired/bored category, while Kaden and Weiss were in the later.

"When's the next tour?" Weiss asked her dad giddily.

He chuckled at her eagerness, "Not for a while, but maybe I can take you in one day."

She giggled and was beaming, "Thanks dad!"

"Well," Seth started before yawning and stretching, "I hope we go to a Guard's post next time."

"That would be great!" Alistair chimed in, "Maybe we could see some Guards go through some combat drills!"

Before the four kids could continue, their parents called for them, indicating it was time to leave.

It was then that Weiss got an idea and tugged on her dad's arm. "Hey dad, can Kaden, Seth and Alistair spend the night?"

Her dad thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I don't see any harm in it, besides, I know their parents pretty well. I'll just have to make sure it's okay with your mother."

She smiled and hugged her adopted dad's waist. "Thanks dad!" She quickly scurried over to Kaden and the brothers and invited them over.

* * *

Garth gasped and rubbed his neck, his throat was a bit sore from all of the drills Tucker made them do. The feeling was mutual among his three friends; who all were either, rubbing their necks or getting drinks of water to soothe their aching vocal chords.

Clint's voice was a bit raspy, "Didn't know usin' yer voice could wear ya out this much." He coughed a bit and cleared his throat.

"Right?" Scrapper concurred as he sipped a glass of water. "Didn't know there were such things as singin' drills."

Unlike his friends, Garth had a light understanding of the drills. As such, he wasn't as sore. Still, he didn't expect it to be quite that hard, but he was just glad that they were practicing. It felt natural to him, despite the ache, he felt accomplished and for once, he felt like everything was right. "Yer voice is like any other instrument," He explained to his friends, "Gotta use it and tune it, and the more we use em, the better and easier it'll be."

Tucker nodded in agreement, "As well, the more you learn, the more difficult the songs and drills become... speaking of songs, you guys have any?"

Gaze, Clint, and Scrapper all looked at Garth.

"Uh, well... I have a few and some ideas... though don't think they're all that good." The kid responded sheepishly.

"Don't be shy kid, show us what ya got," Tucker responded as he sat down on the couch and offered Garth his Outlier.

Garth gulped nervously and quickly made sure it was in tune before he started.

 _A high roller even when the chips are down_

 _To win her over, I'd seen the tables turn around_

 _She's ten the hard way; I can feel it in my bones_

 _She'll be makin' my day and not another night alone_

 _Til it's time for a windfall and not a single minute too soon_

 _I've been too long overdue, now I'm gonna shoot the moon_

 _I'd bet it all on a good run of bad luck_

 _Seven come eleven and she could be mine_

 _Luck be a lady, and I'm gonna find love comin' on the bottom line_

 **For a kid, Garth managed to pull off some impressive strumming between the chorus and verse.**

 _I've been to the table, and I've lost it all before_

 _I'm willin' and able, always comin' back for more_

 _Squeezin' out a thin dime 'til there's no one hanging on my arm_

 _I've gambled on a third time, a fool will tell you it's a charm_

 _If I'm bettin' on a loser, I'm gonna have a devil to pay_

 _But it's the only game I know to play, it doesn't matter anyway_

 _I'd bet it all on a good run of bad luck_

 _Seven come eleven and she could be mine_

 _Luck be a lady, and I'm gonna find love comin' on the bottom line_

 _I'd bet it all on a good run of bad luck_

 _Seven come eleven and she could be mine_

 _Luck be a lady, and I'm gonna find love comin' on the bottom line_

Garth looked up as he strummed the last few notes; he knew he has missed a few notes, and it was far from a great performance.

Yet, Tucker nodded in approval, "A bit rough, but with some polish, it could be great..." He was interrupted by a loud knocking on the front door.

"Hello! Endesi Delivery! Your takeout is here!" A voice came from the other side.

Everyone looked at each other curiously, all except for Tucker who suddenly went stone-faced. "Kids, go back into the backroom..."

"Wha..." Clint started before Tucker grabbed his custom-made Outlier and pushed a button on its side. An energy pistol slid out from a hidden compartment and he grabbed it.

"Go... now!"

Before they could move, a loud crash came from the front door being broken down and some large lombaxes ran in. They all had black, metal masks that obscured their faces, other than that, they all wore street clothes. They were armed with stun batons and pistols as they charged Tucker and the kids.

Tucker opened fire on them, hitting two right off.

The kits all got wide eyes.

Scrapper scrambled for his gauntlet while the rest searched for their pistols.

One of the attackers managed to duck a shot and tackled Tucker, allowing others to get past and they ran at the kids with their stun batons. He kicked away the thug's pistol as he tried to draw it on him and he two began to brawl.

Garth reached where he put his small plasma pistol just as he felt someone grab him around the waist. He yelped as he was grabbed and got hold of his gun at the same time. Without thinking, he jammed the gun into the side of his grabber and pulled the trigger three times. His grabber yelled and dropped the stun baton in his other hand before slumping over.

Not having time to get his pistol, Clint instead charged the assailant closest to him, throwing an elbow at his torso as he rammed him and the thug yelped in surprise. He grabbed onto the attacker's hand at the wrist to keep his stun baton away and tried to disarm him of it as the assailant started to sling him around.

The big, lombax teen found his gauntlet and put it on. He yelled as he spun and threw a punch with it at one of the intruders. It struck him right above the chin and left a decent dent in his mask and the thug fell onto his back. Another one charged Scrapper and started trying to hit him with a baton, which Scrapper tried to parry with his gauntlet.

Gaze yelled for Liz to run and tried to help open a window to escape from, but was struck in the back by one of the masked intruders. He yelled and collapsed, groaning as he did. Liz yelled as the attacker started to pick up Gaze and she leapt on him, trying to claw and kick at him making him flail and struggle to get her off of him.

Both Garth and Clint saw Gaze get hit and collapse and something within Clint snapped as a feral rage presented itself on the teen's face as a thug grabbed him from behind. The attacker tried to bring down a baton into his chest but Clint caught that arm and sank his teeth into the thug's forearm, making him scream.

Garth yelled in anger as well and fired his pistol more furiously. However, he quickly ran out of ammo and tried to take one head on. A sharp pain in his stomach ran through his body and things went blurry before going dark.

Enraged yells came from Liz as the assailant she was attacking grabbed her by the arm and slung her off of him. She yelped as she was slung back-first into the wall and groaned. The blow was hard and she coughed a bit, gasping for breath as the thug resumed picking up Gaze. He hoisted the unconscious teen to his shoulder and ran out, followed by the one that carried Garth.

Tucker had the assailant he was brawling on top of him and started to get wailed upon. He yelped as his face started to get bloody as he frantically searched for something and saw something shiny from his peripheral vision. He quickly managed to grab a pistol that had fallen and blew a hole in the chest of intruder he had been brawling. The intruder yelped before being kicked over by Tucker, who scrambled to his feet. He did so just in time as a knee rammed his head and he gasped as everything went blurry and he groaned as the blow heavily stunned him.

Scrapper yelled as a plasma round hit his leg and he fell, holding his wound. The next thing he saw was an energy baton hitting him in the head.

The thug who was bitten by Clint, was now on the ground and a bloody mess as Clint had claimed a baton and had bashed him pretty well. The furious teen had blood all over his face as slammed the baton into the closest assailant.

Recognizing the threat this now-feral kit posed, the last three attackers charged him at once.

Roars of ferocity and rage rang out as Clint was quickly overwhelmed and struck multiple times with batons and subdued. He groaned lightly as he was lifted and carried away, and the remaining attackers ran.

Tucker groaned as he just started to regain his senses and shakily stood up.

* * *

The young lombax gangster stood in the lobby with the prestigious professor. The business he had done with Ms. Prism concluded, Catenary lit an old-looking pipe and puffed from it.

"What did she give you?" Kipper asked with a slightly bold tone.

The professor gave a sideways glance, "A list, a very important one."

"What about them? My crew? They're going to be taken tomorrow." His voice was a hushed tone.

He sighed, "It's an unfortunate move that is necessary, need to draw out a certain monster and I happen to know what he likes..." A bitterness and subdued anger tinted his last few words and he gave another sideways look. His eyes weren't confident, happy, or cold as he had been earlier. Now, Kipper just saw an intensity he hadn't seen in even the worst of the Cevians.

What Catenary said did the opposite of reassure Kipper, it instead made his stomach turn in unease.

"I'll be in touch kid, do as I say, and you'll do fine." The silver-furred professor waved as he went his way. "Have a good night Kipper Lemma."

The young lombax sighed and walked the opposite way. The sinking feeling in his stomach grew worse as he felt helpless to stop what would happen. Needing some comfort, he pulled out his comm and called his mother to talk.

* * *

Everything was covered in a haze, or looked to be, according to Garth as he opened his eyes. Everything he heard sounded distorted, as if he were listening through a wall or door. He felt completely disoriented, not knowing how he wound up wherever he was. Even the fight felt like a vague, distant memory.

With each passing second though, everything was clearing up and he realized, with horror, the situation.

It was dark, but there were a few beams of light; just enough for him to see. Regaining his senses, the first thing he could discern was not sight. He smelled metal, cold metal, soured sweat, and the putrid smell akin to vomit. He gagged and tried to cover his nose, but he could not move. Blinking a bit and his vision came into focus. He gulped nervously as he looked around.

He, Clint, and Gaze had their hands bound behind their backs and their feet were tied as well. Each of them had a gag in their mouths and Clint had a muzzle on top of that. They were in some kind of transport, lying in the storage section and he whimpered in fear.

* * *

 _Hey guys, whatcha think?_

 _Life's been crazy, especially in regards to work and such. That and was rather anxious to get this chapter done right._

 _I'm curious, what do you think of Garth, Clint, and Catenary?_

 _So any thoughts, criticisms and such would be great! If you have any questions, feel free to shoot me a message._

 _Stay tuned for more!_


	8. Chapter 8, Mysterious Meetings

Chapter 8, Mysterious Meetings

* * *

The young kids all giggled, Seth, Weiss, Kaden, and Alistair all sat around a table, enjoying dinner while playing a game called Synex-5. The point of the game was to get your token piece to the top floor while having to solve puzzles along the way. Oftentimes, said puzzles incorporated math or with having to bargain or quiz another player, depending on the challenge. Nearly all of the kids enjoyed it, (despite being in last, Seth was a good sport; even though he couldn't resist making a few remarks whenever someone ahead of him blundered) and Kaden was near winning the game when they heard someone knock on the front door.

Weiss' father stepped up to it and looked through the peephole before opening it. "Hello? How can I help you?"

The young girl's curiosity spiked and she leaned over enough to look out the door, along with her friends.

Standing in the entrance, was a tall, dark-brown-furred lombax with white stripes. He wore fancy clothes from an era that looked foreign to Weiss. The stranger was adorned by a black, elegant jacket, black pants, and a neat, white shirt with silver trim. He held a black cane, his black-gloved hand covered the round handle and a tall, black, top hat sat atop his head, between his rather large (even by a lombax's standards) ears. His eyes were a shimmering, grey-blue color and he beheld a warm smile as her father opened the door.

"Good evening kind sir, I hope I am not intruding..."

"Not to be rude, but I'm not interested in buying anything," Her dad stated and started to close the door.

He was halted by the sharply-dressed stranger, "Pardon me, but I'm not here to sell you anything sir. I am merely here to inform of my carnival, which will open tomorrow night. Please, just a quick minute? I assure you that both you and your family will love it."

The visitor's garb, and soft-spoken manner, couldn't help but intrigue Weiss. She slid off of her chair and approached her adopted father, "What's a carnival?"

Smiling wide, in a very warm and friendly manner, the elegant stranger bowed, making Weiss giggle a bit.

"A carnival is a fun, enchanted place little one, mine is full of candy, rides, games, and a wide assortment of shows!" He melodramatically held up his cane, the glass handle shimmered in the evening light, casting a rainbow of colors on the walls.

Weiss' eyes dazzled and she was obviously entertained and enthralled. While not quite as interesting as seeing the lab, a carnival sounded like a lot of fun, especially with her new friends.

Kaden, Alistair, and Seth both approached the front door as well, all under the watchful eye of Weiss' father.

"How much is admission and where is it?" He asked, though obviously keeping his guard up, he wasn't being rude.

"Admission is just one bolt per person! Don't worry, my carnival was inspected by the Board of Safety and Entertainment my good sir." He gave an adult-style nod and smile to her father before turning back to the kits. "And to help ensure you all have fun, should you come..." He held up an empty hand and, with the flick of his wrist, four vouchers appeared in his grasp. He grabbed one with his other hand (leaning his cane against the wall first) and held it towards Kaden. "This handy ticket will get you five free tries at the Zapper Range! Get over a hundred points, win a prize! Get more, get more, and better prizes! If you can get more than two-hundred, you get the grand prize!"

Kaden smirked a bit at the challenge and took the ticket, "Bet I'll get it on the first try no sweat."

His response made the top-hat lombax chuckle before looking at Seth and offering him a ticket. "This voucher will grant you unlimited rides on our famous Demonator! Guaranteed to thrill and twisted and test your limits!"

"That sounds fun!" Seth eagerly grasped his ticket as the promoter turned to his brother.

"And for you," the presenter offered, "a free admission to the Mech Gladiatorial Brawl! Watch as professional Mech fighters face off and bolts and sparks go flying!"

Alistair quickly took his, almost before the carnival man finished, "Heck yes!"

"And lastly," He held the final ticket to Weiss, "this one gives you an all-day pass to our Close Encounter Wildlife Petting Zoo and Museum! See many native and off-world species that have been tamed and now offer a rare, up-close look."

She beamed and grabbed the ticket.

"Each of those also has a free food voucher with it, so you don't have to worry about buying food or drinks while there, and they all offer free entry to my magic show! Please! Stop by tomorrow and have fun!"

Weiss's father looked at her ticket and read the label aloud, "Mr. Esoter's Dynamic Carnival and Exhibitions!" It was written in playful, yet elegant type with gold lettering against a black and purple backdrop. He nodded as he thought about it, "You Mr. Esoter?"

"The one and only sir!" Mr. Esoter smiled enthusiastically as he gave another dramatic bow. "I do hope to see you all there!" I bid you all a good evening." He tipped his hat and turned away.

As Weiss' father shut and locked the door, she perked up, "So can we go tomorrow dad? Please?"

"I have to ask my parents, but it should be fine," Kaden added and Alistair and Seth nodded as well.

Her father thought about it for a second and looked at his wife. She shrugged before nodding, "Well, we don't have anything planned and I think it would be fun, sure, why not?"

The kits all squealed in delight and couldn't wait till the next day.

Little did they know the next day would be far more exciting than they could imagine.

* * *

The black-furred lombax boy whimpered in fear as he peered into the dark. During his time on the streets, he had heard stories of others being grabbed and vanishing, he had no clue what happened to them. Whenever he had heard about someone being grabbed, he always fearfully wondered what had become of them. To be on that end now, he couldn't stop his mind from bringing those thoughts up again.

Both of his friends groaned as they came-to and also began to realize the situation.

They were all gagged, and Clint had a muzzle, so they were unable to talk as well as not move due to their restraints.

Garth tried to calm himself down and listen for any noises outside of the transport they were in.

All he heard, was the transport touching down. He was momentarily blinded when the double-doors opened and three large thugs rushed in and grabbed each of them. Their muffled yells and whimpers and cries rang out as they were carried like luggage into a large and expensive-looking building.

Panic and a sickening feeling of despair pounded its way into Garth's stomach as he was carried down a blank hallway. The ones carrying him and his friends were silent and remorseless as they plodded down the way and stopped at a room. The one in front, the one carrying Clint, opened the door and dumped each of them on a bed and left without so much as a second glance.

Moments later, a lombax in fancy garb strolled in and smiled widely before clapping his hands together. "Well hello there my friends! You can call me Jude," His overly-cheerful demeanor didn't do much to comfort the scared three as he continued. "Look, I get it," He said as he sat on the bed next to Gaze, his light-blue, silver-striped fur shimmered lightly. "I know you all are scared, that's okay, but there's nothing to be afraid of right? I mean, we just took you off the streets and you'll be so much happier here. You behave, and do as you're told, and you'll never go hungry or need anything ever again... cause problems like say... should I take your gags off and you start screaming... and I'll have no choice but to be Mr. Mean... understand?" He said the last word with a coldness that lacked any of the faux-friendly demeanor he introduced himself with. He also gave each of the three an equally-intense and serious stare that reinforced what he said.

Each of the scared three nodded, even Clint.

The smile returned to Jude's face and he reached over and removed their gags and cuffs. Due to the previous threat, and having a good idea of what was going on, the three didn't say a word once the binds and gags were off. "You'll see," Jude continued, "You guys be extra good, and maybe I'll even be able to keep two, or maybe even all three of ya together. Just sit tight, don't make a fuss, and everything will go great. You'll meet my pals, see famous people, travel around, and much more! It'll be so much better than that crummy apartment in that hellhole." He gave one more big, disingenuous smile before getting up and leaving.

Upon the door closing, and locking with an audible click, Garth looked to Clint and Gaze. Being the youngest and newest around, he was easily the most scared and looked to them for guidance and to know what to do.

He didn't get what he was looking for, at first.

Clint was extremely dour, he had the best idea of what was going on. Not only did he share the intense fear his two other friends had, but a big shadow of guilt hung on his head. He was the leader, the one that ultimately made the call to join Kipper. He looked down for a moment before turning to Garth and his depressed expression morphed into one of determination.

"Don't worry yerself Garth, we got some good bunco, just play along with their little game until we can find a way outta this."

"Wh-who are these guys?"

"Slavers..." Gaze stated solemnly. "The worst kind, cartel traders..."

* * *

Tucker stood up and grabbed his pistol before looking around. He was dazed but had managed to catch a glimpse of Garth, Gaze, and Clint being carried away. He groaned as he approached Scrapper. The larger teen was still unconscious and Tucker saw the wound on Scrapper's leg. The coast clear, Tucker slid his pistol into the side of his pants and tore a strip off of his shirt. He tied it around Scrapper's leg, over the wound, "Good thing yer out kid..." he muttered lightly as he pulled the cloth tight to help stop the bleeding.

The bigger lombax teen jerked awake and yelled from a sharp pain in his leg. He instinctively threw a heavy hit, which Tucker ducked and grabbed both arms. "Hey! Take a breath kid! It's me!"

Scrapper blinked a bit and slowed his breathing, "Wh-what happened? Where's Clint and the others?" He groaned and looked at his leg, "That freaking hurts..."

Tucker backed up a bit and sighed, "Best I can tell, they were grabbed. I just see you and Liz... And I bet, I did the best I can for it, but you're going to need to have that wound looked at."

"We're getting them back," the teen stated firmly.

"Yes, and you're getting that fixed, you're not much good until we get that handled," Tucker said as he headed over to Liz. He quickly checked on her, feeling a pulse, he lightly slapped the side of her head.

She grunted and her eyes opened. She moved her head around to clear it and looked around. "Where are they?" She grabbed Tucker's hand and he helped her to her feet.

"Not sure, but we can't stay here, help me with Scrapper here. They'll be sending a hit and clean-up squad here soon." He responded as he slung one of Scrapper's arms on his shoulder.

Liz groaned and stepped up, "Where are we going? We need to get them back."

The three of them grunted as they helped Scrapper up and left the apartment.

"I know someone... they'll help us find them." He said as he pulled out a comm and sent a quick message to his contact.

"That was quick," Liz said as they hurried down the backstreets.

"He's a bax of few words, we need to get to a location, he'll meet us there."

They stopped for a second by a street vendor and Scrapper looked at him warily, "This some kind of plan Tucker?"

He shook his head, "No, just an old friend of mine who can help us and he's very cautious and busy. If I called or sent a long text, he wouldn't help."

"So, paranoid?" Liz remarked, "What's he do?"

"Pretty much anything," Tucker's comm vibrated and he looked at the screen. "Let's go, he's accepted to meet with us."

* * *

The lombax professor put his comm in the drawer, slid it shut and locked it before looking up at the class as they took their quiz. Luckily it was near the end of his class and the students should be wrapping up soon. He leaned back in his chair, so his plan started. He sighed quietly, a tinge of guilt hit him as he knew what the scared children were going through and he hated it. He wracked his mind tirelessly for years, trying to find any other way to do this necessary chore. Any way that wouldn't require such a cost, and he couldn't find it. He rubbed his face and looked up as the first student came up and submitted their quiz. He nodded, both to the student as they left, and to clear his mind.

A few minutes later and Professor Catenary left the University and headed towards the meeting place.

* * *

"We gotta be quick," Clint whispered, "We wait too long, they'll split us, gotta get out before they sell us."

Being nervous and trying to think of something, Garth began to recite the some of the drills that Tucker had taught them. He looked around as he sang the drills.

Catching on, Gaze looked at Clint and nodded, and he nodded back before joining in, shortly followed by Clint. As they recited the drills, they looked around the room, searching for any escape or surveillance devices.

The sound of the door opening made them all stop and they quickly huddled together.

A big lombax with black fur and white stripes walked in. He didn't speak and simply moved towards Garth and grabbed him by the arm.

The poor kid yelped and screamed to be released as he struggled and flailed as he was dragged across the room. He remembered how Clint had bit the attackers from before and he reached up and bit the thug on the hand. It happened so fast that neither Clint, nor Gaze reacted until Garth and the big guy were almost to the door.

"Little furball!" He growled and gave a restrained, yet still strong, back-fist into the kit's jaw.

Garth yelped and went limp for a second as the hit badly stunned him. His bite did achieve one thing, it bought enough time for Clint and Gaze to pounce on the thug.

* * *

"So where is this guy?" Liz asked Tucker as they sat outside an abandoned fueling station a few miles outside of the city. Liz sat on an empty fuel crate next to Scrapper. Tucker leaned against the wall and puffed on a smoke.

"He's a busy guy, if he's not here in twenty, we'll head out." He looked up, "Speak of the rug," He said as he tossed his light aside and stepped on it. The familiar sound of a lombax ship was heard and a smooth-black and silver craft touched down. It looked nice, though not overly-flashy or attention-grabbing.

Lifting the cockpit door, Catenary stepped out of the ship and approached them. He was dressed in nearly all-black attire: black pants, long black coat with the collar turned up to deal with the desert wind. His silver fur billowed in the wind as he approached, "How long have they been gone?"

"An hour at most," Tucker responded, "Typical grab team, put up a fight but they got three."

He looked at Liz and Scrapper, "Are you alright?"

Liz nodded, "I'm fine, but Scrapper here got hit in the leg."

"Nothing serious," He added, "Wasn't a strong bolt."

"Wasn't meant to be, but don't worry," Catenary smirked slightly, "I got this game set and I can see every move to be made. Still, everyone has to do their part..."

Scrapper's brow furrowed, "You think this is just a game? They have my best friends! An' we can't be playing games with them!"

The silver-furred lombax clicked his tongue a few times. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, settle down kid. I know you tend to be defensive after losing your dad in a mining accident but you lose your head and let your emotions take over... like people always do! and you'll wind up in chains and being shipped off to who-knows-where and doing the worst work you can never imagine for the absolute scum of this planet!" His tone of voice grew increasingly more intense until he was nearly shouting at the end. A look of focused anger crossed his face as he pulled down on his jacket and shirt; revealing a portion of his upper chest. On it, was a scar in the shape of a pentagon with a line running through it. The fur on it was darker and more rough than the rest. "I know, because I did that... You have no idea of what I've got going on out there in the big bad world. I'm a specialist, you see. So don't doubt or back talk me again kit, are we clear?"

Scrapper gulped nervously and nodded, Liz too looked more than a bit tense and stayed quiet.

The professor smiled and nodded, "That'a boy, now that, that is cleared up. Let's go, still have plenty of time."

* * *

 _Hey guys, thanks for being patient! What do you think?_

 _Let me know by leaving a review!_

 _Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more!_


	9. Chapter 9, Coming Struggle And Show

_Robespierre wrote, "Crime butchers innocence to secure a prize, and innocence struggles with all its might against the attempts of crime."_

* * *

Chapter 9, Coming Struggle And Show

* * *

The two kids yell and beat on the thug as they held onto his back. Garth groaned as he was dropped when Clint and Gaze pounced on his attacker. The big Cevian criminal yelled and flailed as the two boys pulled on his ears and beat on his head. Gaze yelped as he lost his grip and was tossed on top of Garth and they both grunted and groaned as Gaze landed hard.

The thug screamed as Clint bit into the side of his ear, drawing blood. The Cevian thrashed and rammed his back into the wall, making Clint yelp and let go.

"What's going on in here?!" Jude barked as he barged in with a two other Cevians. He saw the Cevian with a bloody ear and sighed before backhanding him hard across the face. The thug yelped a bit as Jude yanked him back up and got in his face, "Go on Verace, get your ear looked at... and don't let me catch you with my clients again... or I'll tell Meyer, you get what I'm saying? Only reason I don't now, is cause you're good at what you do, but my generosity only goes so far..." His expression told Verace that he wasn't joking, and Verace whimpered a bit as Jude shoved him back and he walked out, holding his ear.

Turning his attention to his captives, one of which had blood all over his mouth, Jude gave as best a reassuring smile as he could muster. "There, there now, that wasn't... planned, you have my apologies..." He looked at Clint, who was simply staring at the ground. "Come here son," He offered his hand, "Let's get you cleaned up. We have some very big clients for you three this evening." Upon seeing that Clint hadn't taken his hand, he reached for the kid.

Clint winced and jumped back when he felt Jude's hand touch his shoulder and he bared his teeth and snarled. "Git back! Don't ya touch..." He yelped as Jude backhanded him across the face.

The mobster scowled a bit as he pulled Clint up close and got in his face, holding his arms to his side. "Listen here, I don't want to be unpleasant to you, and I get this is jarring, but..." As he paused, he pulled out a razor and let the edge of it poke the side of Clint's neck, "you **will** **NOT cause problems for me!"** He took a deep breath upon seeing Clint and his friends' scared reactions and put away the blade. "Now come along and let us clean you up."

The young lombax whimpered and nodded in fear, making Jude smile a bit and gave him a few pats on the back as he walked Clint out. Clint glanced back at Gaze and Garth as he was led out.

Garth stood beside and behind Gaze, obviously looking to him as being the elder. "Wh-what are we going to do?"

The older lombax kid looked around, his eyes moved in apparently erratic movements and he didn't speak for a moment.

"Gaze?"

He looked at Garth, "Sorry, was just thinkin'..." He looked up at a vent briefly and turned back and whispered into Garth's ear. "Looking for a way out or something we can use to fight back should we get an opening..."

* * *

 ** _Mr. Esoter's Dynamic Carnival and Exhibitions!_**

The sign read as Weiss and her friends (along with Weiss' father and Kaden's father) approached the fairgrounds and their senses were bombarded with new stimuli. The smell of various sweets and greasy carnival foods all hit the kids' noses while the playful and upbeat music from various rides and the happy squealing of other kits rang all about them. They saw multitudes of rides that moved in thrilling manners, shows that promised mystery and entertainment, along with vendors selling all kinda of toys, trinkets, and snacks beyond what most of them had seen before.

The fair seemed almost alien to the lombax kits, and the adults for that matter. Its style, while fanciful and joyous, didn't seem to be of lombax design, despite the owner and staff all clearly being lombaxes.

Weiss' father, along with Kaden's father, took note of this detail, but couldn't see any harm in it. It was obvious that Mr. Esoter was a bit of an eccentric, so that would explain the odd, if not charming, design of the fair. The thought didn't last long as the quartet of kits were quite enthralled with it all, each of them having wide eyes and yearning to see every inch of the new and dazzling fair.

"Dad! What's that?" Weiss asked eagerly and pointed to a stall that currently held the kids' collective attention. The lombax running it was operating some kind of spinning machine and pouring a colorful liquid into it before taking a stick and lowering it into the spinning part. When he raised the stick, brightly-colored a cloud seemed to be stuck on it.

"Why, I don't know, how about we find out?" He looked as curious as the kids as they approached the vendor, who gave them all a large smile.

"Hello there young ones! Have you come to try my cotton candy?" The vendor asked with a gleeful tone.

"What is it?" Kaden asked with great curiosity.

"Just a sweet syrup turned into a cloud! Here, have a taste young'un!" The vendor then offered the newly-made confection to the kit, who took it and poked the fluffy treat first. Of course, the three others, and the two dads, gathered around to look at the new oddity before Kaden pulled a piece off and put it in his mouth.

His eyes lit up as the fluff dissolved in his mouth into a sweet taste. "MMMMM!" He didn't hesitate or hold back as he took a big bite out of the candy. "Yew ould, ry et!" He recommended as he ate the candy and offered a piece to everyone while he continued to eat it up.

Each kid, and both fathers, were impressed by the treat and soon, each one was carrying a stick of the sugary sweet.

The place seemed well-equipped to amaze, and the small group couldn't wait to see what was next.

* * *

"So what's first?" Liz asked as the Professor as he led them down a street, towards the capital city.

"First? Why my dear, you're a little late to the game, more like, what's five-hundred-and-twenty-second?" He asked with a wise smirk on his face and he chuckled at her annoyed look. "Aw don't be like that, you'll be getting your first gig!" He stopped, turned, and offered a card to Tucker.

He looked the card over and also saw that the Professor had already put a list/schedule of songs he was to play."The Tautochrone? You mean the fancy, little club near the center of town?"

"Precisely the one."

"But what are we supposed to do? We've barely practiced!" Liz pointed out, "I don't know how to play! And what does this have to do with saving our friends?!"

At her outburst, Catenary laughed. "Oh bax my dear, who said anything about you playing? No, no, Tucker will be playing with the band already there. You and..."

"Conroy," Scrapper muttered.

"...Conroy, thanks, you and Conroy will be his assistants."

"And... how does this help us get Clint, Gaze, and Garth back?" Scrapper asked, obviously trying to hold back his frustration.

Their new leader didn't seem to notice or care as he gave a somewhat crooked grin. "Because, the heads of the Cevian Cartel will be there, and your friends won't be too far from them."

"H-how do you know that?"

Catenary pulled out his pipe as they neared a small mansion, just outside the rich neighborhood. He lit it as he walked towards his home, "Because, I am one of the few that knows what they like." He breathed out a puff of smoke absentmindedly as his guard/right-hand approached them and Catenary leaned against a wall. "Oh yes, everyone, this is Emerson Fractal, my close friend."

As stated before, Fractal had a horizontal scar on his cheek and dark-blue fur with black stripes and green eyes. He was just slightly taller than Catenary but had a good layer of muscle all over. He looked like an ex-Guard based on how he moved and talked. "How do you do?" Fractal asked and shook their hands before returning his attention to Catenary. "Kipper says that the party is still a go, though he can't reach the three kits. They must be kept in a nearby building."

"The Arccos Inn, has to be it." Tucker stated and looked at Catenary, "It makes the most sense."

The Professor nodded and held his wrist up. On it, rested a black, plain-looking, smooth band. He tapped on it and a small, holographic interface popped up from it. He swiped and typed on it until a layout of the capital was brought up. He zoomed in on the Tautochrone and pointed to a building about a block away. "There's where they are..."

"How do you know that sir?" Scrapper asked, obviously a bit more respectfully.

"Simple really, see that alley?" He pointed to it, "There's no windows and few doors, easy way to transport them or sneak from the club to the inn. The property records show that they are both owned by the same person, and from where it sits, there's no clear shot from any sniper position, should a rival gang try to do anything. In addition, while not seemingly guarded, Fractal capture video for two days and time lapsing it shows that there are in fact guards. They rotate every twelve hours, wearing different outfits and change their fur colors but they are the same set of lombaxes based on their strides and facial structures."

"So... what's the plan?" Liz asked with a lightly sharp tone, not taking too much notice of Catenary's observational skills.

The Professor huffed lightly at the lack of notice before walking into this house and Fractal looked at her as they all followed Catenary into his small mansion.

"There will be two parts," Fractal started as Catenary went and got a few drinks for them. "I will lead one and Dean will lead the other. I will be going into the Inn to rescue your friends..."

"I'm coming..." Scrapper stated bluntly, "And before you say anything, I can handle myself in a fight. I don't even have to have a gun; I can use my gauntlet."

The bodyguard glanced over at Catenary, who simply shrugged and puffed on his pipe.

"Fine... but you're the only one." He said as he looked at Liz as she furrowed her brow. "Don't throw a fit, I need to move fast and Conroy here has enough for me to work with. Besides, I think Catenary and Tucker need your help on their end."

"Doing what?" she asked with a sideways look at Catenary.

"Why, entertaining some lowlifes of course," He chuckled as he set the tray of drinks down and resumed puffing on his pipe. "We have plenty of clothes you all can wear for this evening."

* * *

"Ugh... wow... that was wild," Kaden's father exclaimed with a slightly-nauseated manner as he climbed off of **_Flight Of Fastoon_** , a decently-intense roller-coaster. Even with plenty of experience in flying various ships, this was just... different. Weiss' father had a similar reaction, though the kids mostly seemed pumped, especially Alistair, who was begging to go again along with Kaden.

Despite their insistence, the two fathers declined and suggested they try out _**Blast The Cragmites**_ , a shooting game. It didn't take much convincing as, once they saw it, all four of the young ones rushed over to it, eager to grab a toy blaster.

As she ran over, a few simple, yet mysterious and intriguing notes of music caught Weiss' attention and she walked down the road a bit to see where the music was coming from.

"Weiss?" Her father called and walked after her.

She turned a corner and her eyes went wide and she gasped lightly upon what she saw.

Before her, was a huge tent, its peak was easily **six** ty feet tall and the canvas was a captivating, smooth black with gold stripes and red tassels hung on the edges, along with elegant, crimson swirls all over the tent. At the peak, was an orb-shaped light that had a multitude of colors swirling around in it, casting colored shapes all over the canvas.

 _ **Mr. Esoter's Magical Emporium And Show!**_ Read swirled and elegant gold letters on top of the canvas, with a mysterious eye occupying the "o" in Esoter's name.

"Whoa... well if I didn't think Mr. Esoter was ostentatious before, this certainly makes that clear..." Kaden's father stated as he, and the rest of the kids, approached.

"Well he is an entertainer, he has to be," Weiss' father responded.

"True"

"Can we go see?!" Kaden yelped and pulled on his dad's shirt.

* * *

"I can probably fit in there," Garth nodded towards the vent. "Only problem, how do we get the grate off?"

Upon realizing that the grate had reinforced bolts on its corners, Gaze's ears dropped and he sighed. "We can't... not on our own."

Garth and Gaze jumped up as Clint returned moment later with Jude close behind him. His ears hung low as he was wearing nothing more than a pair of short shorts and looked utterly embarrassed as he had walked across the place in such little attire.

Jude tossed two pairs of similar shorts to Garth and Gaze, "Put those on and hand me your clothes." He said with a blunt tone that was devoid of his charm and made it obvious that any protest wouldn't end well.

Both of the kits sighed and looked down as they did as they were told and handed their clothes over to Jude. He nodded and walked out, shutting and locking the door.

"What happened? Why are we stuck in these?" Gaze asked, despite having some idea of why.

"There's a party tonight... an' before we're sent off, we're going ta... entertain... some of the higher-ups..." He looked at Gaze, "We need ta find a way out..."

"How?" Garth interrupted, "Just one of those guards can toss us like toys, not to mention they're armed with stun rounds. We don't have the time or things to make any kind of weapon, and the only way out is through that vent." So saying, Garth pointed to it. "Which only I can fit through but I don't think we can get the grate off of it..."

"Garth has a point..." Gaze added with a defeated tone.

Clint walked over to the bed and sat down, looking at his feet. "We... we can't give up guys..." He sniffled lightly and wiped his face as Garth and Gaze approached.

After a few moments of silence, Gaze spoke up. "Our friends are out there... only option I see is to just wait for an opening; if they, or something else, causes..."

The youngest of the three tilted his head curiously before walking over to the wall and bending down to pick something up.

"What is it?"

Garth fiddled with the object for a second. It was cylindrical in shape, with two, metal prongs sticking out of one end. Garth raised a brow as he pushed one of two buttons on the side of the device. A small, yellow beam of energy shot out from the two prongs and was about a foot long. He jumped a bit as the beam/arc only lasted a quick millisecond, "Must've fallen off of that thug when we were fighting, looks like a Shocker."

"He'll come looking for it soon..." Garth looked around, looking for a place to hide the Shocker and winced a bit as he heard the door start to open. Not having much of an option, he slid it into his shorts and sat down, praying he didn't hit the button.

He didn't, and Jude walked in with another lombax they hadn't seen before. He was about the same height as Jude, though he wore a significantly more expensive set of custom clothes. He also appeared older, given the greying fur around his mouth and ears and eyes. The rest of his fur was a dark brown with crimson stripes, and his amber-colored eyes started at each of them for a few moments before he gave a nod.

"They'll do," he turned and looked at Jude, "Good job son, they'll fetch a good price tomorrow." His words made the three whimper in fear but neither Jude nor his father paid them any heed.

The younger mobster gave a smile at the praise, "Thanks, you coming to the party before or after?"

"Hmm... after, need to unwind a bit with all of this Kappa business..." Jude's father rubbed his face.

"Don't blame ya there dad," He looked over at the three with a smirk. "You've been on the streets, you hear anything about the Kappa Cartel?"

All three looked at each other for a second before they all shook their heads.

"Yer lucky then, they're not nearly as... civil, as we are." He smirked as he held Gaze's chin and looked at him, taking in his scared expression. "Just hang tight for a few hours, if you don't mind." He chuckled lightly before his father gave him a light smack upside the head.

"Enough, don't spoil them Jude. We have plenty of things to do before this evening anyways."

Jude grunted a bit and rubbed his head, "Yes sir..." At that, Jude and his father left.

* * *

 _The heck have I gotten myself into?_ Kipper thought to himself as the jazz-like music played in the main lounge of the Tautochrone. He sat back in a a booth by himself, sipping a drink and going over the plan Catenary told him. It wasn't that the plan didn't make sense, it did... for the most part. He knew Catenary didn't tell him everything, but he was desperate to get out of the Cevian Cartel.

 _Kidnapping and selling kits? I didn't sign up for that... How long until they come for me or my_ family? He sipped his drink and looked at the lightly-alcoholic drink swirl around. _C_ _an't_ _tell if this professor guy is brilliant or insane.. but Prism ain't a pushover or stupid, can't be if yer smuggling things for the Kappa. Wonder if they fit into this professor's plans somehow? Sure made quite the mess from out of nowhere..._ He looked up as a Cevian, by the name of Verace, approached and sat at the table. Kipper raised a brow upon seeing the bandage on his ear, "The hell happened to you?"

Verace groaned, "Dang runts that's what..."

Kipper felt his stomach churn a bit, Verace was known to be rather... disturbed when it came to intimate matters, and the thought of him being near the three made Kipper feel sick. At that moment, he wanted more than anything to pummel Verace's face in, to unleash the pent-up disgust and anger. He knew though, he couldn't. Verace could easily eat Kipper for breakfast and ask for seconds. After all, he was nearly double Kipper's size, and Kipper knew the only reason those three kits weren't obliterated, was because of their value. He had to along and be friendly with Verace or else be crushed.

So Kipper forced himself to not grin or laugh when he learned that the three managed to inflict such a painful wound. "Looks pretty rough..."

"Ya ain't got any idea." He grunted as he downed a shot of liquor. "What brings you here kid?"

"Oh y'know, family issues, finances and the sort. Ya hear anything about the Kappa situation?"

The older, and bigger, lombax thug waved the bartender over to refill his shot before responding to Kipper. "Took our last shipment and nobody knows how they found out about it. I say it's gotta be some mole who is higher up the food chain than you or even me."

"Makes sense, only been involved in one shipment and wasn't told about it till the day of..." He sighed as it was clear that Verace, already being in a bad mood, wasn't wanting to continue talking about that subject. "...Anyways, you going to be coming tonight?"

"Heck yeah, who isn't?" Verace remarked as he downed his second shot before pulling out his comm. He groaned, "Great... gotta go, see ya this evening kid."

"Sure thing," He responded and waved as Verace left. Kipper looked to make sure he was gone before letting out an irritated sigh and muttered several, often vulgar, insults about Verace to himself before he resumed contemplating the plan. At least he knew Verace would be attending, he just hoped this Professor's game pays off and he wouldn't have to deal with being around the sick pelt again.

* * *

 _Hey everyone! Whatcha think so far?_

 _Hope you all like it! Stay tuned for more!_


End file.
